My Dream
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: As title suggests, I had a dream after reading some fanfiction. The dream was so long and so vivid I just had to write it. It takes place several years after the Labyrinth. Jareth is aboveground and I work for him in as a waitress.
1. My Life

A/N I own nothing that doesnt belong to me. This story is a dream I had when I took a nap after reading some Labyrinth fanfiction, so I guess thank you to whoevers work inspired this. I am surprised it was so long and I woke up remembering it so vividly. Ever have a dream where you have a whole different history, you are a whole different person, that is me in this dream. Let me know what you think, if I should continue writing my dream.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been a bad month for me. My husband left me a little over a month ago, but for some strange reason neither of us were sad about it at all. I mean sure I was upset about being left, feeling a bit abandoned, but it seemed right. It was for the best. However, he was the one to encourage me to quit my job a little less than a year ago and I was having an extremely hard time getting another one. All I was relying on now was a part time job at the local movie theater. I couldn't help but wonder if things would get worse.

Right now wasn't the time to be sad, it was a happy time. I was with my family at my aunt's house and we were having a great time until I heard a whispered rumor that my other aunt and uncle were getting a divorce in the near future. My own divorce and I had no tears, but for some reason the news of their shook me really badly.

I needed some happy thoughts, so I went outside to see what my cousins were up to. They had found exactly what I needed. A stray mother cat was taking care of her kittens. They were so tiny. She was a really good mother to them. Every time we touched one she would clean it off and then lead them away a little bit. She didn't seem angry though. The kittens were so curious of us. I was laughing soon with the rest of them.

All good things come to an end sadly and it was time for me to go to work for my evening shift. My parents had picked me up to come to the party so I went in and let them know I needed a ride. The entire way to the theater was packed full of nice long lectures of what I need to do in my life. I let it go and just concentrated on each house and tree we passed. However, I was not in the theater long. Thank goodness they were thinking about seeing a movie. I walked right out with more great news for them. I had been laid off.

My parents became greatly concerned and instead of comforting me they began the lectures once again. I started yelling this time. It wasn't my fault. Finally in their ranting they mentioned something useful. I could stop in at the job I had left when I got married. It was a diner/restaurant/club. It was a strange place. My parents never believed any of the rumors about the owner but I knew better. I was his friend, "WAS" being the key word. My husband did not like him. More than that, my husband full out hated him. So we never saw each other after my wedding.

Now here I was in need, hoping that our past friendship still counted for something. My parents took the highway toward the club and into the little shopping center it was a part of. I stared at the outside of the building. I never noticed how tiny it looked on the outside. Inside it seemed huge. Suddenly I wondered how the tables and dance area and bar fit into the tiny place. I shrugged, thanked my parents for a ride, let them know they shouldn't wait, and walked into "The Labyrinth." I saw him through the office window. He was with some people. He had put a new sign on his door reading "The Labyrinth Manager, the Goblin King."


	2. Waiting for Jareth

A/N Still own nothing. Hope someone is enjoying this story. I am intending on continuing it like a story when the dream part actually ends, but so far we are still in my actual dream. Please review. Thanks

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let me take a moment to describe the inside of the restaurant/club. Inside it looked like a huge place. It was really loud and seemed crowded, but at the same time it was very private. I suspected Jareth, the Goblin King and manager, had something to do about that. You could sit at a table and although you do hear the background noise and music, you never have to yell to hear the people at your table. It is like no one around you can hear you. It is a bit annoying when you want to flag down your waiter, but a lot of people like it. Then there is a back section with a bar and dance floor. It is the same there; you can hear your dance partner speaking perfectly fine even though the music is blaring. The entire place is decorated in a fantasy, demon theme. There are statues everywhere of fairies, dwarves, demons, and sorcerers. Everything in the club looks evil though. There are no nice princesses or happily ever after there.

Jareth is very different, to put it mildly. He is somehow seems young and old at the same time. He has blonde hair that flows out in every direction but still seems to look neat. He has a bit of an odd fashion sense as well. He is always wearing tight black clothes and lots of glitter. I never said a word about it though; well no that's a lie. I never talked about it behind his back. I never made fun of him to other waitresses. To his face, that's another story, like I said we were friends. He also used to berate me for my clothing as well. I am an old t-shirt and jeans girl. That's not really appropriate for a waitress to look like a bum, but I never changed.

I took a seat at a table and ordered myself a drink while I waited for Jareth to come out from his meeting. I sat there staring at him, reminiscing. He was gorgeous, I had to admit that. I remember many waitresses quitting after he would turn them down. There were also many who quit because they thought he was crazy and maybe he was. He would teach me fantasy things like how to use magic. Like I had said, I suspected he somehow caused the very private atmosphere, but I didn't actually believe in magic. So I humored him, mostly because it was interesting to hear about the place he seemed to really believe he was from. I like hearing about the things he believed he could do. I tried when he asked me to, but nothing ever happened, not that I really expected anything.

I loved listening to Jareth's stories about the "real" labyrinth, where he came from. He would tell me of the girl that broke his heart and how he ruled the goblins and eventually decided to take a long vacation in the aboveground. I love to read fantasy books and his story telling ability was great so I didn't mind listening. He didn't seem to care that I really didn't believe him either. He was just happy that I didn't make fun of him. Some people wanted to lock him up, but I always had stood up for him. In my opinion, any man that can run a business, and take care of himself should be left alone no matter who he thinks he is. He still obeys all the laws and runs a very clean establishment. Yeah, he is also a neat freak.

While I was sitting there I started to wonder why I had ever left him. Well not left him, we never dated, he never asked me but why did I let my husband stop me from being his friend. Why did I stop working there? I prayed that he would take me back. I wondered which would be easier, getting him back as a friend or getting a job. I didn't notice the hours passing me buy or how many times the waitress refilled my raspberry long island iced tea. I started to look around at the people who were working. I didn't remember any of them. To be honest I had enough to drink that I was starting to forget a lot of things. I ordered some water to help clear my head, coffee doesn't work for me.

I checked the clock; it was about 10:00. I sighed and glanced back over at his office. He must be talking to someone very important. I began sipping my water, but I soon didn't need it, a couple of guys sat next to me and on the other side of my booth and they did not look very friendly. I suddenly felt very sober. They were all smiling at me strangely and I almost shat myself I was so scared. One of the great things about this place, no one can hear you. One of the worst things about this place, no one can hear you. I held tight to my purse, I don't really know why. I would have gladly given them my few dollars to get the hell out of there. They started grabbing me and my purse. I looked towards the office door again. Jareth was not in there. He was on his way towards the kitchen.

I looked around for help, but everyone was involved with their own affairs to notice anything. I screamed and called Jareth's name. The men just laughed at me. My screams probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere in a normal place either. The words wouldn't come out. I started panicking. I felt the tears come from my eyes and I was shaking like crazy. I called for Jareth a few more times finally I whispered into the table words I never thought I would hear myself say, "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, help me, just help me please."


	3. Jareth to the Rescue

A/N Own nothing R&R

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around for help, but everyone was involved with their own affairs to notice anything. I screamed and called Jareth's name. The men just laughed at me. My screams probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere in a normal place either. The words wouldn't come out. I started panicking. I felt the tears come from my eyes and I was shaking like crazy. I called for Jareth a few more times finally I whispered into the table words I never thought I would hear myself say, "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, help me, just help me please."

I know it wasn't the right words, but I didn't have any child for him to take away. Also, the story isn't true of course. I guess I wasn't as sober as I thought or I was so scared I didn't know what else to say. I whispered it so low the men at the table didn't even hear it. That did not seem to matter though. A few seconds after the words left my mouth I was lifted over the table and placed on the floor on my knees, between Jareth's legs. Yeah, I know it's a very awkward place for me to be, but I was not thinking about that at the time. I grabbed his leg like I was a little child and began to sob. He held his hand in front of my face, a message I understood, he wanted me to be as quiet as possible. I stopped sobbing but that just made me shake even more. Then I saw him hit the one guy with something that I didn't notice in his hand before. It looked like a crystal, but not the crystals I had seen him playfully spin around in his office. This was lit up and an opaque colored. It looked like it was made of the same thing that shower doors are made of.

The next thing I knew the men were being led out the door, all of them looked very frightened. I looked up at Jareth and said as sarcastically as possible, "My hero." However, I was still shaking uncontrollably and it didn't come out very well. Jareth smirked at me. He always smirks, I rarely ever seen him full out smile. He looks extremely nice with his smirk and even more when he smiles. His laugh is also a great thing to see and hear, but again it very rarely happens. I couldn't help wonder why I was thinking of how hot he is when I should be thinking about the horrors that almost happened to me. I changed my mind quickly, I would rather not think about it.

Jareth gave me a little push towards his office and I went. I sat down in a chair near his desk. I saw that he had some new "toys." I touched the sign on screen on his computer. I used to use it to log my hours when I had worked here. A demon like statue rose out of a little box and began scanning the room with a red beam. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the device. It seemed to scan everywhere but at me. Finally it got to me and then sunk back into the box. I giggled again at Jareth's new "toy." It didn't seem to matter if you believed that you were from a fairy tale land, all men loved gadgets. Jareth's office was full of gadgets that he had modified to look more evil. His office was not well lit, but even if it was the paint on the walls would make it look dark anyway. The walls were a dark brownish red color. Everything in the room was brownish red: the chairs, the desk, the door, and the shelves.

The waitress that had served me brought me in a glass of water to help calm me down I guess. I would have preferred a large cookie, but I thanked her for the water. Jareth eventually came in and he looked pissed. It was rare to see him angry, not as rare as to see him smile or laugh, but it still did not happen often. He usually seemed unhappy, but that was a normal thing for him. When he was angry though, even I cringed away. His dark eyes glanced at me and I flinched. I had seen what his temper does to him. He has never hurt anyone, but he has damaged many pieces of nice furniture.

Finally I broke the silence. "What does the demon scanner do?"

He face looked a bit shocked by my question, but at least not angry, "It is a new idea I had for people clocking in and out. I have had some trouble with a few employees clocking others in. If I can get the scan to work properly, it will reduce that and look really threatening."

"I wouldn't say threatening. I mean, maybe the first time a new employee uses it. Especially if they aren't used to you and the way you are," I said with my own little smile. Jareth just looked at me and said nothing else. This was getting awkward. "Thank you for beating up those guys for me. How did you get there so fast? How did you hear me? I saw you walking towards the kitchen and then all of a sudden you were there?" I started speaking faster and faster and started trembling again.

Jareth walked over and sat in the chair next to me and awkwardly put his hand on top of mine. I could tell he was really trying to be nice; he is really bad at normal social interaction that is not about business or him talking about the Labyrinth and he is worse when that interaction involves some kind of physical contact. Of course his hands were covered by his gloves that I don't think I ever seen him without. I briefly thought about that while he tried to not seem out of place. I don't think I ever asked him about the gloves. Somehow a gloved hand is not as comforting.

"You called me, so I came. Now maybe you should tell me what you are doing in my restaurant. Won't your little man be upset?" I knew by his tone he was trying to make me a little angry. We were only friends for maybe 2 or 3 years but he knew that I was easily distracted and distraction is exactly what I needed right now. So I took a deep breath and got ready to ask him for a favor.


	4. Getting my Job Back

A/N I own..... nothing

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"First off, "I said, "There was no way in hell you could have heard me calling you. Secondly, I came to ask for a job. I got laid off from the theater and I quit the admin job a year ago and no my _little man_ would not mind me being here, because he left me." I started straight into his eyes and tried to be angry with him for his comment, but I didn't pull it off very well. So I just looked down.

"Why?" Jareth's tone scared me. I only ever heard him speak like that to me once. I once slipped on a drink someone had spilled and not cleaned up yet which caused me to hurtle into a shelf that fell over and broke quite a few things. I couldn't remember everything that broke, but I know there was a book that got covered in soda, a picture of some girl, a couple of crystal balls, and I am sure there were a few ceramic knick knacks on there too. I think he was more pissed about the book and the picture though.

"Why?" I repeated, "Why do you think? I was damn good at my job here so this is the first place I thought of to look."

He smirked for a second and then went right back to being pissed, "No, why did he leave you?"

That question shocked me. Jareth wasn't really the type to inquire about anyone's personal life. He acted more like…. a king, exactly what he thought of himself as. He treated most people like subjects instead of equals. Well, maybe not that badly. Maybe the way a good king would treat his subjects, but he was never really interested in anyone. I had become his friend only because I actually enjoyed listening to him talk, but I don't think he knew one thing about me other than my fashion sense.

I stalled to answer the question mostly because I wasn't really sure of the answer myself. "He didn't really say and I didn't really ask. He was unhappy. I think we were just better as friends. To be honest, I am more upset about the fact that he was able to just leave me, than the fact that he is gone. I guess that doesn't make much sense." I continued to look down, not sure if I was actually able to put into words what I was feeling.

Jareth just looked at me for a minute, still looking very angry, and then switched back to his big chair on the other side of the desk. I had a small chuckle in my head as I remembered that chair. Not a chair, it's a throne; a very comfy throne. I sat in it once. The wood is painted gold, and the cushion is a deep red. The back is really high up. When I sat in it, the cushion just pulled me in. The back of the chair leans back just slightly. It's so comfy I could have fallen asleep. I think I actually did close my eyes and maybe I did fall asleep because I remember Jareth coming in and yelling. Lots of people are afraid of him when he yells, but I am not. When he yells, it just means someone did something that he didn't like. When he is angry, he speaks very slowly. Nonetheless, I got my ass out of that chair quickly. Something in voice just commands respect. Anyway he always threatens to throw people into a lake or something, it's a strange threat but I wouldn't put it past him to actually do it.

Jareth sat there quietly for a minute thinking about it. I saw his angry expression slowly turn into an evil smirk. He was planning some kind of horrible payback I was sure. "I will be here tomorrow morning to help open for lunch, "I said popping out of my chair quickly before he starting putting his schemes into action.

Jareth said nothing but continued to sit and smirk as he watched me leave the office. I asked one of the waiters who didn't look very busy if he minded walking me to the bus stop. He went to the office to let Jareth know where he was going and asked another waiter to cover for him for a few minutes. Together we walked to the bus stop chatting about the restaurant and how he liked working there. His name was Mark.

"Jareth is a bit weird, but he pays decently and leaves us alone as long as we don't do anything wrong," he said as we walked. "Are you going to start working here?"

I nodded, "I worked at the Labyrinth for almost 3 years before I quit to get married and move away. But now I am back."

Mark just nodded and didn't ask any more questions and I was very grateful for that. The bus stop had plenty of people waiting. Most of them worked in the shopping center and wanted to get home. Mark made sure I was ok to be by myself, even though I wouldn't really be alone. I smiled and assured him I was fine. I watched as he walked back and when I could barely see him anymore I turned back towards the street and waited.

I had a lot of time to think now. I was glad I had gotten my job back, but a little nervous about what Jareth would plan. I decided I would come in and suck up just a little bit. I thought about baking some cookies, but it was really late and I really just wanted to go to sleep. So I decided I would stop at the bakery that was at the end of the shopping center and buy a whole bunch of something.

When I got home I couldn't remember the ride. I didn't even remember getting on the bus. I walked into my new apartment and looked around. It was bare. I lived alone now and only got half of the furniture, which I immediately threw out. I decided that any money I saved would go to buy the ultimate furniture sets, but for now I snuggled into my hard, tiny cheapest bed I could find from IKEA and fell straight to sleep.


	5. First Day of Work

A/N own nothing

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had in a long time. I usually woke up depressed that I was getting old and not getting anywhere in life. Today, however, I woke up thinking that for a 26 year old I wasn't doing too badly. I thought about how I would be turning 27 in a little over a month and that thought depressed me slightly. I knew I wasn't old at all but it was going to be hard to start over.

Then another random thought came to me. My birthday was in a little over a month, which meant Jareth's birthday would be in a month. I double checked the calendar. Today's date was May 4th. My birthday was June 9th and if I remembered correctly Jareth's was June 3rd. I wrote it on my calendar really big. If I forgot his birthday he would use it against me just to be evil. I could just see the evil smile he would have when he plotted his revenge. I suddenly was extremely happy. I loved how playful Jareth could be and I loved his sense of humor. It was a bit twisted sometimes, but I still loved it.

I got myself showered and dressed. Today I decided to dress a bit nicer than usual. My t-shirt was a plain black shirt was a fairy on the front. My friend that lives on the other side of the country gave it to me. I didn't wear it often because it was tighter than my normal attire, and since I didn't wear it often the color was a nice black and there were no stains or holes on any of it. I was nervous and excited to start a new job. It was almost time to leave but not quite so I went to McDonalds to get some breakfast for myself and Jareth.

I stood in line and ordered a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel for me with a diet coke. I studied the menu for a moment and finally picked a sausage, egg, and cheese on a biscuit and orange juice for Jareth. Also I got him an extra side of hash browns and a cookie for myself that I would save for later. While I waited I wondered why Jareth didn't like bagels. He was such a picky eater. I paid for the food and hurried to the bakers.

I ended up staring at things for way too long in the bakery. I couldn't decide what to get. Jareth hated doughnuts and didn't care for cake. I glanced back and forth between a few other items. I started to get a little annoyed at myself for not being able to pick when I noticed one of the younger ladies in the back making a rice krispy treat castle. She was just about done when I asked her who that was for. She suddenly got really shy and said that she just felt like making it. The manager started to get angry with her and was scolding her saying that no one would buy it when I yelled loudly over them that I wanted it. She smiled brightly and said she had some finishing touches to make and it would be ready soon. The manager gave me a decent price for it even though he was clearly irritated by it. Before she boxed it up for me I suggested she take a picture so other people could order it sometime. She again seemed really pleased by the idea and found the store camera and took a few.

I couldn't believe my luck today. I smiled happily and I walked down to the restaurant and put the castle and breakfast on Jareth's desk. Jareth was surprised but kept his unhappy look on as he ate the breakfast sandwich. He opened the box with the castle in it after I left the office to get things started. I glanced back through the window to see him look almost happy. He had an almost smile on his face. I smiled and cheerfully went through my day.

On my break I flipped through the schedule to see the names of everyone who was working there. Jareth had already filled in my name in a bunch of slots. One girl walked over to me, I thought her name was Valerie; she said hi and told me how lucky they were that I stopped in. It had turned out that someone had quit the day before and I got all his hours. I wrote down all the hours Jareth gave me and went back to work. I started getting used to being more observant of the people at my tables since I could not hear them very well if they called for me. It came back just like riding a bike.

I was exhausted at the end of the day. The past two years I spent sitting on my ass at work. I needed to get myself a new pair of shoes. I was positive I had blisters and my legs were sore from just standing all day. I knew I would get used to it soon. I went into the employee room to get my stuff. The employee room was nothing like the rest of the place. I don't think Jareth designed it at all. The walls were a bright sky blue. There were two comfy dark blue couches and a love seat. There was also a nice television in there which I am positive Jareth picked out. Jareth hates to watch TV, but he would never accept any electronics in his restaurant that wasn't the best of the best. Actually I don't think he would allow anything at all in his restaurant that wasn't best of the best. So it was an HD digital flat screen. I don't know its dimensions but I knew I would never get one that big. I think one of the guys said it was a 48 inch or maybe 52. I just know it is too big for me.

I wave goodbye to Jareth as I passed his window when I heard him knock on it. I turned slowly as he motioned for me to come in. I sighed and prayed that my luck would continue and he did not want to torture me. I stepped in and gave him a quick smile. He just looked at me and waited for me to sit down. It felt really good it be sitting, but I was worried that I would never get up again. Jareth just kept looking at me and I started to get annoyed. I wished he would just say whatever is on his mind. I think he could see my annoyance because his trademark smirk stated to appear.

Finally he spoke, "Since I was so generous to give you your job back in your hour of need, I would like you to something for me."


	6. Jareth Needs a Favor

A/N Owning nothing at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, what do you need?" I asked nervously. He sat still quietly, waiting for me to get more nervous. I tried to think of what he might need. Maybe he needed someone to clean his house. I could do that, except I had no clue where he lived. That of course got me thinking about where he might live. I started to suspect that he lived at the restaurant since I don't really remember him ever not being there except to go to the bank or something like that. My train of thought kept going on a tangent until my face was no longer nervous and this clearly disappointed him.

He finally spoke and said, "I have an important business meeting at a restaurant about an hour or so from here this Friday evening. I need to discuss some things about one of my other businesses and I have been advised to bring a lady friend along."

I thought about what he was saying for awhile. I knew he hired a financial advisor years ago. He would stop in occasionally, but I didn't realize that it was for a different business. How could he have time for another one? I was also quite sure he said one of his other ones. How many did he have? So I asked, "What other business do you have?"

He didn't answer my question. "You only need to worry about doing your job at this one and looking pretty at the restaurant. I guess you should also do your best not to trip or embarrass yourself. Valerie will be taking you out tomorrow to help you pick out some appropriate clothing. She has also volunteered to do something with your hair, nails, and makeup."

Suddenly understanding what he was asking me and I started to freak out a bit. I do not do makeup, I don't do fake nails, my hair stays down and brushed and knowing Jareth this business meeting was not going to be at a Ruby Tuesdays. If he needed Valerie to help me pick out something to wear that meant a dress and I also did not do dresses. I started shaking my head saying, "No, no, no, and absolutely no."

I saw some small bit of emotion pass over his face and then it went back to amused. Did I just insult him, I wondered. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I knew he wasn't actually asking me on a date. I was definitely nowhere near the best he could get. So I tried to fix it, "I just mean that I am not the kind of girl you take to a fancy restaurant."

"Felicia," he said slowly, "My restaurant is not fancy?" He made a show of looking absolutely insulted. I glared at him. I think I might have heard a small chuckle too, "Come in tomorrow morning and be prepared to go dress shopping. Now go home."

I got up and went to leave but then I decided to ask the question I thought of earlier, "Where do you live?"

"In my house," he said just looking at me like that was a perfectly acceptable answer. I knew I wouldn't get anymore out of him tonight so I left.

As I got ready for bed I wondered what kind of dress I would need. I also thought about Jareth. I knew him well enough to know his likes and dislikes. I also knew how to push his buttons. I knew that certain things would instantly put him into a bad mood. I knew his favorite color was purple. I don't know how I knew that. However, I knew nothing about his family, friends. He never really mentioned anyone else except "the girl" and even that was never really mentioned. I figured that would give me plenty to talk to him about on the ride to the restaurant and back.

I woke up dreading the day. I really did not want to be shoved into and out of a bunch of clothes that I would hate. I surprised myself by showing up at all. Valerie was extremely excited. I groaned realizing she would not be on my side. Valerie was the girly girl and this was a paid girl's day out. Jareth has given Valerie a credit card to use to buy everything I would need. As we drove to the dress shop Valerie chatted on about how she and Jareth discussed what I should wear and how I should look. I am just glad she let me sit silently and be pissy.

I didn't look at what the name of the store was that we went into, but I knew right away that I didn't want to be in any of these clothes. A sales lady immediately came to my side and asked me to undress in one of the dressing areas so that she could measure me. Now here is the main reason I absolutely hate clothes shopping, even for my jeans. I am a hard size to fit. First off I am short. I can never get the length I need. Second I am very curvy. I have hips that are a little too wide, a chest that is a little too big and a waist that is very thin. If it fits my hips, it is extremely loose in my waist; if it fits my waist then my chest is popping out for all to see. I am by no means fat, but my shape looks terrible in most clothes.

I tried to zone out as Valerie and the sales lady had their way with my body. I didn't give any dress a second look. Finally they put one on me that actually looked really nice. The top looked like it belonged to a gypsy with a dark fabric covering my chest, almost, and a sheer see through over my waist and the bottom started at my hips and flowed out. It was tight and loose in all the right places. There was only one problem and Valerie pointed it out right away: the color. It was yellow.

"Can I get it in a dark purple?" I asked. They suddenly got excited that I was actually being involved in the shopping. The sales lady and Valerie immediately started to hunt down the dress in purple. Valerie had no luck on the racks and started making some calls. When she finally came back over I was in my normal clothes. She was going to have it ordered from another store and we could pick it up tomorrow. I was glad that the whole thing was over with. Of course it wasn't, Valerie began dragging me over to shoes and jewelry. I zoned out again and let them play dress up. They picked out some high heel shoes that made me wish I was paying attention, a silver bracelet, and purple dangly earrings that I actually did pick. I like earrings, sometimes. By the time we got back to the restaurant it was time for dinner and I decided that I wanted to eat there, get the most expensive thing on the menu and pay for it with Jareth's credit card.


	7. Magic Lessons

A/N still own nothing

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I realized that it really didn't matter to Jareth if I used his credit card to eat in his restaurant, because all the money goes right back to him anyway but it made me feel better all the same. He motioned for me and Valerie to come into his office. He wanted to talk about what I got. He seemed to notice that we were more or less empty handed. I decided I wanted to be difficult and I got up and told him if he wanted to hear about my day then he would have to come over and eat with us.

Jareth looked a little uncomfortable but came over and sat down at the table. He looked around the room for awhile and said, "It is different seeing the place from this vantage point. Maybe I should do this more often."

"You never sat at a table here? Did you ever even eat here before?" I asked laughing at him.

He scowled at me a bit, "Of course I have eaten here. I eat all of my meals in my office though, not at a table like all of the customers." He took a few minutes to look around, "Did you find a suitable dress?"

Valerie was so glad that he finally asked, "Well she tried on like a thousand dresses, but they all looked horrible, or were out of fashion, or just plain tacky. The first one she tried on….." I have no clue what she said after that. I started eating and she continued relaying each and every dress that I tried on in order. I watched Jareth for awhile. He barely ate anything that was in front of him, but he looked like he was actually listening. I started listening again to find that Valerie was talking about the shoes and jewelry. Finally she finished her long story and downed her drink.

"That's great," Jareth said, looking a bit irritated, "So which one did she get?"

"None of those, you will see what she picked out on Friday when you pick her up," Valerie said happily.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit and Jareth scowled again and got up, went into his office and slammed the door. Valerie looked worried at first but when she saw that I was cracking up over his reaction she began laughing too. "I hope he is not too angry with me for not telling him," she said.

"Don't worry about it. He will get over it. He is just not happy that he listened to clothes talked and didn't hear what he wanted to."

"When we were discussing everything you would need yesterday, he was wondering what kind of figure you had."

I almost choked on my daiquiri, "Why did he ask that?"

Valerie just laughed, "Don't be offended, I think he was just wondering since you never wear any clothes that show you even have a figure. It's a good thing he talked to me first. He didn't even think about a bracelet or makeup or nails. But don't worry I got everything covered. Tomorrow I will pick up your dress and the last few essentials and Friday we will leave early to get your nails down and go back to your place for your hair and makeup. I am assuming I should bring all my styling tools.

I nodded, "Thanks for all the help. I don't have a clue about any of this."

"I noticed, but hey I love to spend money especially when it's not mine," she giggled and got up to leave.

I decided I should head out as well. I glanced over to the window of the office and sure enough Jareth was waiting for me to finish so that I could come in. I walked in and took my normal seat across from him. I didn't mean to be so rude, but I blurted out before I could think, "Can't you find yourself a normal girlfriend to take to these things?"

Uh-oh, I thought immediately. Did I really say that? I am not that mean, but I tried to put on a joking face. Jareth stared at me coldly, "I have no interest in any of the local females and since you were the damsel in distress the other night I thought it was most appropriate."

I always hated the damsel in distress in stories and have told him so several times. I doubt he actually remembered that but it still pissed me off a tiny bit. "Anyway," he continued, "I enjoy irritating you. You are very amusing."

"Well when you go back to the real labyrinth you can bring me along and hire me as a court jester then,"

He just smirked at me, "I thought that we should continue your magic lessons, I know you have not been practicing anything I taught you." He leaned back and started spinning his crystals. I swore he wasn't holding them a second ago. However, he did have them everywhere.

"Jareth, I can't do magic."

"Give it more time"

"Why don't you give me a demonstration then? You seem to think you have the power to move the stars and alter time. Let me see it." I don't know what was with me today. I never tried to call him on that. I tried to keep his "magic life" as if though it were real like he wanted. He seemed to bringing out the worst in me over the past couple days.

This time I am sure he looked hurt, but he went straight back to his normal look of being displeased with the world. He immediately stopped the spinning and put the crystals on his desk. "I cannot do that right now. However, you can see your demonstration in the atmosphere and privacy that everyone experiences in my restaurant."

This time I held my tongue. I did not want to say anything else hurtful that I would regret. "Ok, you are right. I have not been practicing. What do you want to teach me today or do we need to start back at the beginning?"

"No I do not think we should do the lessons anymore, you may leave. I will see you tomorrow."

I began to feel like a total ass, "Jareth I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated that I couldn't do it." I was lying through my teeth but I felt horrible and needed to make it up to him. "At the very least tell me a story about the labyrinth. Something new must have happened in the past two years."

He looked a little happier but it wasn't enough, "Practice something tonight and we will talk more about it tomorrow."

I left feeling like shit. I wasn't going to but before I went to bed I practiced meditating like Jareth had taught me before. At the very least it was relaxing. The bad part was I never could stay awake when I meditating. I always ended up falling asleep and then having a sore back.


	8. Annoying Jareth

A/N Thank you to my first reviewer. Own Nothing

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another day, another dollar and Jareth was in a much better mood this morning. I think me bringing him breakfast had a lot to do with it. I started to wonder if he just didn't eat enough and that was why he was mostly in a bad mood. Also it must be terrible for him to be stuck in that office all day, every day. I started to try to think of some way to get him out of there in into the real world for a bit and not just for meetings.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the day just flew by. Valerie had left on her break to get my dress and everything else. When she came back I was excited to see the dress. Jareth even came out of his office and went to open the box. Valerie slapped his hand away without looking up, "Tomorrow you will get to see, now come on Felicia, let's go into the employee room and try it on."

I was watching Jareth when she touched him and he looked extremely angry. He was strictly a no touch kind of guy except in extreme circumstances like when he touched my hand after the other day. When Valerie grabbed me and pulled me away he was back to his normal self. I briefly wondered how long it would be before he got annoyed enough with Valerie to fire her.

Valerie locked the door and opened the box with the dress and shoes. The shoes had been dyed or something to match the color of the dress. I didn't realize it could be done so quickly. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. I really needed a fully length mirror but I tried backing away and seeing as much as I could. Valerie called out to Mark and brought him in. Mark came and his eyes went straight to my chest. I saw him try to reach my eyes and when they finally did, they kept going doing to random other parts of my body.

"Is it too much?" I asked really worried now.

"No, it's… you're beautiful," he said. Valerie was smiling brightly began to tell him all about the process of choosing it and how he couldn't tell Jareth. She led him out still talking and soon I was all alone and quickly got changed.

Jareth was waiting for me outside of the employee room. He looked unhappy but I just smiled at him and walked away. "Let me see the dress."

"Tomorrow"

"Why must you be difficult?"

I turned with my biggest smile, "Because it irritates you and that amuses me." I turned back and started tending to my tables again. It was a slow day so no one even noticed I was gone. When it was quitting time I was really hoping that Jareth had forgiven me and wanted me to resume the lessons he used to give me. I really enjoyed spending time with him, even when he was annoying. He was working on some paperwork, not looking happy. I tentatively knocked and stepped in. He put the paperwork aside and motioned for me to take my seat. He closed the blinds to the window and looked at me.

I took this as a good sign and he told me to start meditating while he told me stories of the fairy infestation on the western edge of the labyrinth and the bog almost overflowing. What the hell is a bog? I didn't ask but continue to picture everything he said like he told me. I just left blank spots for what I didn't know. He continued to talk about what pests the fairies were. He never talks of any nice creatures in his world. Soon he began lecturing on shield magic. He seemed to think that I could do that if I practiced enough. I listened to the theories behind the magic and found it really interesting. I love science and he talked about the science of magic.

I was kind of sad when it was time to go home. I think Jareth noticed that and it actually made him happy. I am glad he knew I was interested at least. I began to wonder if he was bipolar. I suddenly remember what I had thought of earlier, "Do you want to go out somewhere? You know… get out of the office?"

He just stared at me. I absolutely hate when he does that. "I was just thinking that maybe you need a bit of time off. You are always here. What do you do for fun?"

He smirked and I knew right away I wasn't getting an answer, "I think of how annoyed you get when I do not answer your questions right away. I also remember how clumsy you are and how red your face gets when you trip over air."

I glared at him, not really angry though. I spun and walked out the door. Well I meant to, but Jareth is right I am a total klutz. Luckily I have never dropped any food or drink…on a customer. So instead of turning and making an angry exit, I turned and hit the door. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back and Jareth was laughing at me. "Well, maybe I would make a good court jester." I tried to hide my red face and walked out. I heard Jareth laughing behind me. I am sure everyone noticed that.

I inspected my forehead when I got home. I had a huge black and blue bump on my forehead. Great, well at least it would match my dress. I wondered if Valerie was good enough with makeup to hide it. Then maybe she could pin my hair to cover most of it. I highly doubted it. I hated making a fool of myself, and yet I did it so often.


	9. Getting Ready for my Date with Jareth

A/N Please Review, Own nothing, Yay 100 hits. Is everyone enjoying this?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Valerie and I left work almost as soon as we got there. Jareth scheduled other people to take our place while I got ready. I thought Valerie was going to take me to the local nail salon, but of course not. Valerie had Jareth's credit card and was not afraid to use it. I told Valerie on the way about the bruise I had the night before. When I woke up the bruise was gone. She was glad, because it would have ruined all her plans.

We stopped at some place I would have never stepped into. Valerie got us both some kind of package deal. I was being poked and pulled at again. At the end it was totally worth it. My nails and feet looked pretty and we were both in massage chairs and the guy I had was very good at his job.

Finally Valerie got some time to speak to me during this whole process, "I think Jareth has a thing for you."

"Nope, I am just a tool. He needed a date and I am available and owe him a favor."

"He is letting me spend a lot of money on just a favor. Do you see the way he looks at you?"

"He looks at me like I am a friend. He looks at me like I am the best damn waitress on the planet."

"Second best," She corrected me with a smile. "If you say so, but I know he doesn't let anyone else into his office."

I had to think about that one. I had never seen anyone else go into his office before unless it was something important and usually they just stuck their head in. "No, he just likes me because I play along with his whole _Goblin King_ thing."

"No, the rest of us do too if we want to keep our jobs. The minute anyone tries to reason with him, they are fired."

"That's not true, I argued with him the other day."

Valerie just smiled, knowing she won the argument. I thought about it while the guy continued to try to relax the muscles that I was currently making tense. I liked Jareth as a friend. I thought about trying to loosen him up and getting him more into the outside world, but not as my date. Was I leading him on? He let me into his office when I was engaged. I pondered this for the rest of the time.

On the ride back to my place, Valerie chatted about different hair options. I just listened mostly and mumbled answers where appropriate. I had my eyes shut during the whole thing. I was really scared of her and the hot curling iron she held. The end results were worth it. When I was completely ready I felt sore all over my body, but I looked great. She did my hair in loose curls that flowed to a little past my shoulders. She had little pins in my hair that looked like little silver owls. I almost questioned Valerie's taste with that one but I decided against it. They were very pretty; it was just unexpected. Valerie handed me a purse to put my wallet in. The purse was so small that was all that fit. I had to detach my apartment key and squeeze it in there also.

I started getting nervous waiting for Jareth to arrive. I really didn't know what to expect. I suddenly realized I did not know a damn thing about proper behavior at a dinner table. I began panicking while trying to convey my concerns to Valerie. She didn't understand what I wanted but she kept my dress and hair in place while I panicked. The panic attack continued until I heard the doorbell rang. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't do this. I forgot everything I had planned to talk about on the ride.

Valerie left me to compose myself while she went down to open the door to let Jareth into my building. I stuck my head out the door to peek at him. He was absolutely perfect. He was dressed in a suit with a purple tie that matched my dress. I had a suspicion that Valerie picked it out. After I finished admiring how great his body looked I looked at his expression and I almost cried. He was looking at his surroundings with extreme distaste. I thought about my extremely bare apartment. I didn't even have a couch.

I suddenly got angry. What the hell do I care what he thinks about my apartment? I waited in my bedroom and checked that I was all in place. I put my shoes on and hoped that Valerie would call for me soon. I wanted to get this over with.

Valerie was chatting with Jareth about all the hairstyles that she thought about using. I smiled when I heard his irritated voice say, "I don't want to hear what you wanted to do. I want to see what you did."

It seemed that Valerie was no longer worried about making Jareth mad at her. "You will see her when she is ready and not a moment before." She walked into the bedroom and smile on her face. "Are you ready," she whispered to me.

I just nodded and slowly walked into my living room. At first Jareth didn't see me, he was looking around my apartment with interest. At least he wasn't offended by my lack of anything. Finally he glanced towards me and I swear he did a double take. He wasn't like Mark who had a hard time looking at my face. Jareth looked me right in the eyes. I got really self-conscious and blushed and looked down. He took that moment to take in everything. I never felt so beautiful before.

"I hope you like the dress," I said softly.

Of course, this was still Jareth and he did not respond. He just kept looking. I started to worry that the reason he didn't say anything was because I was dressed all wrong or maybe I was kidding myself and I wasn't beautiful. I think he might have read in my face what I started to worry about because he actually answered, "It is perfect."

"I am just sad that the necklace I got for you is very plain," he said after a few more minutes.

I looked over at him, "What necklace? You didn't have to do that. I am sure you know I am not a fan of jewelry." I couldn't help but look for where he might have it.

He pulled out a blue box and opened it for me to see. The necklace was beautiful. It was a single silver owl with a tiny collar made of diamonds. The collar was so small it didn't take all the attention. Now I knew why Valerie had chosen the hair pins. "I know you don't really like jewelry. Valerie said that it was custom to give a female a piece of jewelry when taking them out to dinner. I thought you might prefer a simple piece."

He knew me better than I thought. The chain that it was on was not a thin chain. It was a thick silver rope chain. I smiled at that. I hated thin chains. I could break them without thinking. He saw me touch the chain and said, "I thought that given your nature to fidget with anything you are holding that a thicker, more durable chain would be wise." He put it on me, clearly pleased smirk on his face. I was smiling and we were ready to go.


	10. The Ride to the Restaurant

A/N Own Nothing, Review :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I held Jareth's arm while we walked down the stairs. This time he did not look at the building. He kept his eyes on me. He watched each step I took and caught me when I inevitable stumbled. He smirked and continued down the steps. We walked out the door and I saw a black limo waiting for us. I was not expecting that. Jareth's smirk grew when he saw my surprise.

We got into the car and I thought I had better get the ball rolling on conversation, "Why a limo? Can't you drive? Why did you choose me to take to this thing?" I had to cover my mouth to make myself stop. Everything I was thinking about started to tumbling out of my mouth.

Jareth looked surprised but answered which surprised me, "No, I do not how to drive. Is a limo not a suitable mode of transportation?"

I nodded, "It is."

"I brought you to this _thing_ because you are easier to be around than any other woman I have met. Any other woman and I would be very uncomfortable sharing my limo and sitting next to during dinner."

I nodded and realized that we were sitting quite close. I could see that he was trying to maintain his no touch rule while trying not to look like he was. I pretended to look out the window so it didn't seem weird that I was edging away from him to give him more space. He relaxed a bit more. He had his hands on his knees. I think he was expecting my questions to continue.

"Why do you always wear gloves?"Once again words tumbled out. I decided I might as well let them. It was probably the only way that he would talk to me during the ride.

"I like them," he didn't seem to want to say more.

"Do you ever take them off?"

"I only remove them if I am putting a fresh pair on."

"Do you have a scar or something?"

"No"

Silence again. I started going through my list of questions to ask or things I had wondered about. Then I asked something I never wanted to asked, "Why don't you like people touching you?"

I was horrified at first that I had asked him that. I was worried that I did not want to hear the answer. Jareth just smirked at me, "I am royalty I do not like the touch of anyone who is beneath me, and the only other touch I enjoy involves kicking my goblins into the bog."

"Is a bog like a swamp? Do you have any friends in the labyrinth?"

"Yes, the bog is the worst kind of swamp the Labyrinth or anyplace has ever seen." He completely ignored the next question and I did not repeat it.

"Maybe you should come to a bar with me sometime. We could find you a girl that you feel comfortable with; maybe one that you will allow to hold your hand. You could bring some guy friends and I will bring some girlfriends and we will have fun."

He suddenly looked really nervous, "I let you hold my arm tonight. I also picked you up and let you hold onto my leg the other night."

I had to give him that, he seemed to let me touch him when it was necessary. "Ok, but we are still going out next Friday. Bring a couple of guys along. I promise nothing will hurt you. You can hide behind me if you want," I said teasingly.

That got him. I bruised his ego and he was determined to show me that he was perfectly fine with going to a bar. "Fine come to the Labyrinth and bring along whoever you wish."

"No, no, no. You are leaving your safe little space. Are you scared or something?"

He glared at me and I giggled in response. I picked up his hand and began to fidget with it. At first he seemed strange about it, but he soon returned to a calm neutral state.

"Friday it is. So I take it your family isn't huggers. My family is really big on hugging. Do you see your family often? What do you guys do for Christmas and stuff?"

"No they are not. No I do not. And we do not celebrate Christmas"

"Hmm, so what is this dinner for? Are there going to be other ladies present?"

Finally he completely relaxed as he began to tell me all about the people I was going to meet tonight. He started spouting out a bunch of numbers and letters that probably meant something important. I listened but I did not understand a word of it. When he said everything he could on that topic I steered it towards his newest gadget. After that he did not shut up. It was almost as bad as Valerie except when he talked it sounded right. He did not use slang. He did not sound like he was exaggerating anything. However, since it was something that interested him he had plenty to say on the subject.

The limo stopped outside a large place. It was decorated with fancy lights and a lot of plants. Jareth got out of the car and held his hand out for me. I took it slowly and watched his face to make sure it was ok. Apparently he did not mind me. I commented on that and he said something about me being his equal and it was alright. It was nice to move up in the world.

I was extremely terrified when I walked in and saw that everyone was in more extravagant gowns than I was wearing. "What kind of business is this again?" I hissed in his ear.

He just looked at me, waited until I got annoyed and then turned and continued walking. "Bastard," I whispered at him. I can't be positive but I might have heard a very tiny laugh come from him. We got to our table and sat down. We were the first ones to arrive. It looked like there were 3 more couples coming. I prayed that it was couples and I was not going to be surrounded by a bunch of men speaking business. I really did not want to be just eye candy. I know he told me the names of some of the men, but I don't remember any women's names.

Two couples came in at the same time; it seems that they were the advisors. Well the husbands were. I was praying that one of the women was, but as luck would have it they were just brought along for social reasons. I shook hands with everyone as introductions were done. It sounded like someone was selling their store to Jareth. Now why couldn't he have just explained it like that? Why did he have to talk about the financial value and the numbers instead of what it was?

I felt Jareth suddenly stiffen. His face looked like he wanted to run away and hide. I tried to follow his gaze. I saw another couple coming through the room towards us. The man was nicely dressed in a suit with a blue tie. His hair was a bit long for him, but I guess I shouldn't talk about hair. I was sitting next to Jareth with the poof of hair on his head. The woman was very attractive, but also very simple looking. She had long brown hair. She was very tall or maybe I am just very short, most likely I am just short. She was wearing a deep red dress, strapless. Not really my style, but then what dress really was. Maybe it was his or her business and he was nervous about the transaction. I doubted that. Jareth was never nervous when it was about business.

"Sarah," he said is such a low whisper that I barely heard him.


	11. Jealousy

A/N Own Nothing, Thanks for the reviews Notwritten!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though Jareth had just barely whispered her name, the woman seemed to have heard him. She looked over at him and suddenly became a bit nervous. Then she looked at me. I didn't realize what was painted all over my face at the time, but I know now that I had never felt so jealous in my life. I was extremely jealous and extremely angry at the same time. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Sarah really was. Sarah is "the girl" Jareth had mentioned a few times; the girl that broke his heart.

I tried to remain civilized as I stiffly shook her hand. Jareth and Sarah just looked at each other for a few minutes before she gave him a hug and he returned it happily. They sat next to each other and she started talking to him about old friends that I assumed live or lived near him. I wondered if she was the reason he put himself into his fantasy land of the Labyrinth. I wondered how much damage she really did to him and what seeing her was continuing to do him.

She kept asking about a lot of people. I heard a lot of names and he responded to every single question with no excruciating waiting period like he does with me. He seemed to know what was happening with all of these people. Why didn't he ever talk about these people to me? I asked him about his friends and he didn't want to talk. Sarah shows up and he is Mr. Popular. He must have really loved her to actually be so attentive. He wasn't acting like himself at all. It was obvious he would do anything to make her happy.

We got around to ordering but I really did not have an appetite. It didn't really matter because I could not read the menu. The woman next to me seemed to be having the same problem and she asked her husband to order for her. I gave up pretending and put the menu down. When the waiter asked me I figured it was best to go with whatever Jareth was having. He is pickier than me so I trusted he would choose something decent.

I spent the whole dinner in a bad mood. Jareth completely ignored me. No one noticed that I didn't know the proper table etiquette because I ended up not eating any of it. The lady next to me asked if I was alright and I just told her I had a headache. I did not lie, I did have a headache but that would usually not stop me from eating. She told me that there was some Tylenol in the bathroom and that I should go get myself some. Sarah must have heard about a bathroom trip and decided to do what most women do. All the ladies got up and went in a pack to the bathroom. I did want the Tylenol but I did not want to go with Sarah. I decided that it was worth it to go. I did not want to be near Jareth right now either.

Luckily I did not have to actually use the bathroom. I got the pills, swallowed and ran out of there. I did not go back to the table. I went outside to sit on a bench. One of the valet boys saw me and asked if I needed anything. Very childishly I shook my head, pulled my knees up, put my arms around them and started rocking. I was outside for maybe fifteen minutes when I decided I better get back to dinner. There was no sense in wasting the dress. Even if it seemed that there was no way in hell I could compare to Sarah. I sat at the table resisting the urge to claw her eyes out.

The woman asked me if I was feeling better and I nodded. Of course that was a complete lie. I started to scold myself for being jealous. After all, wasn't I the one that was so sure that Jareth did not like me? Wasn't I the one who was trying to hint to Jareth that I would help him find someone else? I had no right to be jealous. It didn't matter what right I had; I was incredibly jealous. Before Sarah came along Jareth could not stop admiring me and now…

I was glad when the men decided that the deal was settled and it was time to leave. I think I blurred out the whole experience just like I did with the shopping. Jareth shook hands with everyone and walked with Sarah out to her car. The man that came with Sarah did not look entirely happy about that either. That thought made me feel a bit better for some reason. So I slowly brought up the rear, trying to make sure no one saw me. I had been holding back tears of anger and jealousy for over two hours and I knew that it was going to catch up with me. I cry a lot when I am angry. Probably more than when I am sad. I always assumed it's because I do not yell and scream when I am mad. The emotion has to come out somehow.

Everyone had gotten into their cars except me and Jareth. Jareth was watching Sarah's car leave until it was no longer in sight and then he moved to get into his limo. I debated just standing there and refusing to get in. I decided to take the grown up way out and get in the end closer to the driver. Jareth's limo could comfortably fit about 8 or maybe even 10 people so sitting at the other side was actually a decent distance away.

Jareth watched me get in the other with a very confused look on his face. I could tell he had no idea why I was angry with him. This was not going to be a fun ride.


	12. The Ride Home

A/N Own Nothing

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was genuinely surprised when Jareth was the one to break the silence after fifteen minutes of me sitting there with my arms across my chest and not looking at him. Usually he liked silence. "How did you like the restaurant?"

"Fine," I lied. Looking back, the place itself was very nice and if circumstances were different I probably could have honestly enjoyed myself.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" It was obvious he knew I was angry at something. I was still surprised he cared enough to try to talk to me about it.

"I didn't taste it." I really hate wasting food so I started to feel guilty about that. That was the last straw. The tears didn't hold. One escaped, maybe two but I tried to keep the rest in.

We sat in silence for another fifteen minutes while some stray tears fell down my face. I tried my best not to look at Jareth; it did not do well for my resolve to not cry. However, when I did glance at his face I could see that he looked concerned. I shook my head. He was not concerned for me, I was sure of that. The ride continued in more silence.

"Valerie had mentioned that I should invite you back to my house after the dinner had ended. Would you..?"

"No!" I did not let him finish his sentence. I did not mean to say it so loud or angrily either. I wanted to stay calm. I wanted to keep a calm front. I wasn't doing well, but I was going to keep trying.

I could see another look of confusion cross his face, but he continued, "You mentioned wanting to know where I lived. Perhaps someday I can even show you the gardens around my castle."

I tried so hard not to snap there. I wanted to yell. He gave me the perfect opportunity to really hurt him and I clenched my teeth to keep my mouth shut. Jareth shocked look at me trying to not speak would have made me laugh if I wasn't so pissed. "I don't give a shit about your house or your labyrinth."

Jareth did not say anything for the rest of the ride. He got out of the limo quickly to open my door for me. He held his hand out again for me to take. Instead I put the necklace he gave me into his hand, stood up, and smack him across the face as hard as I could. I hadn't planned on doing it. My hand just went. Jareth did not look at me again. He looked straight at the ground. He waited until I was in my apartment building to leave.

I took off the clothes immediately and thought about burning them. I decided I had my pride. I would give everything back and what I couldn't give back I would pay for. I looked for my tips and quickly counted them up. I was a little short but it was enough to make the point. I tried to sleep but I was too angry and I barely slept at all before I knew it, it was 9:00am and I needed to get my ass in gear to get ready for work. My eyes were red and bloodshot from a night full of tears.

While I showered I wrestled with the idea of calling out sick, but I decided against that. I refused to not at least put up a brave front. Sometimes I was too damn stubborn for my own good. I looked for clothes that would piss him off the most. Then I decided I would wear clothes that would make him sorry he hurt me. I realized again that we were not together in any sense of the word other than the fact that we took the same car there, but I still was his date and figured that meant I shouldn't have been ignored for some bitch that hurt him so deeply years ago.

I chose my nice jeans that are really tight around my ass, yet sat nicely on my hips. I would pay for that while I working but it was worth it. I wore a shirt that was at the bottom of my drawer, it was a tank top with push up padding for a bra. It showed a lot of cleavage and was tight around my wait. I wondered if I should worry about the men I was going to be serving, but I didn't care. I knew how this job worked. I was going to get a lot of tips today.

I checked my mail on the way out the main door. There were a couple pieces of junk mail and an envelope with no writing on it. I tossed the junk mail in the recycle bin and opened the envelope. Inside was the necklace Jareth gave me the night before and a note with only two words, "What's wrong?"

I walked into work with the dress box, the shoe box and the envelope I found in the mail this morning. I put all the hair pins and the cash in the envelope and left the necklace in there. I leaned into his office like everyone else to find that he was not in there. Where the hell was he? I rarely have even seen him leave it. I put the boxes on his desk and the envelope on his chair.

I started my day and tried to work as hard as possible. I kept my attention everywhere but the office. I was a little upset and relieved that Jareth did not come in today. I was upset that all my effort in looking good was wasted and relieved that I did not have to deal with that. Valerie tried to get my attention a few times until I snapped at her. I immediately apologized and she gave me a hug and said she would go buy me a cookie. I was really starting to like Valerie. The lunch hour started to go down when guess who should appear. I was not a happy camper.


	13. Lunch Date and Tantrums

A/N Thanks notwritten for the reviews. Bonus Chapter today because I got 200 hits. Is anyone else enjoying it?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jareth strolled in with Sarah. Sarah was laughing at something he had said. She had his arm around him. Jareth tried to pull her towards the office but Sarah wanted to eat in a booth. It seems that Jareth could not say no to her wishes. Sarah walked towards a booth in my section. Jareth again tried to take her in a different direction, but she liked a statue on the wall and wanted to sit near it. Valerie came in with a cookie and noticed me standing very still absolutely seething. It didn't take her very long to notice who I was staring at.

"Was she at the dinner last night?"

"Yes" I took the cookie and dove right in.

"Do you want me to take that table?"

"No." I was an adult. I would take her order and I would get everything perfect.

I walked over to the table and greeted them like I would any other customer, except that I did not look at Jareth. Sarah remembered me from the night before and asked how I was. I told her I was great and took her order. I stared straight at the menu while I waited for Jareth to order.

"You know what I like."

I was pretty sure he was testing me to see how mad I was, "Sure I will get you a nice tilapia with some coleslaw on the side and some steamed carrots." I stood there for a moment to see if either of them was going to say anything. I walked away thinking that either she didn't know him very well or she knew that I was just mad.

I ended up actually getting Jareth something he would eat. I couldn't just waste another meal like that. I watched Jareth for a while when I was not busy. He looked like he hadn't slept the night before. I figured he must have been at Sarah's all night. His hair was even out of whack. I brought Sarah's sandwich and I brought Jareth a bacon cheeseburger with no tomatoes or onions. I did not give him a pickle and the French fries were unsalted.

"I thought you were going to get some kind of fish?" Sarah asked innocently. I realized then that she really didn't know about his eating habits. She took a French fry and went to the salt shaker and he almost stopped her, but he didn't.

"Jareth doesn't like fish, I was joking about that to worry him. He also is disgusted by tomatoes and pickles, and doesn't like onions if they are big enough to taste. He is picky about salt too, so that's why the fries were unsalted." I hoped I was making some trouble but really I was trying to show off. I knew him so much better.

Sarah listened in amazement. Jareth just shot me an evil look and I returned it. This ended up having the opposite effect I wanted. Instead it provoked more conversation. She wanted to know everything he didn't like. They might be all day with that one. I left their table and continued working only stopping by to refill their drinks.

Sarah left and went to wherever it is she goes and Jareth went into his office. I heard him yell my name. Heck, all the staff heard him yell. Surprisingly the customers did not. I flinched and debated on not going in. Finally I held my head up, asked Valerie to cover for me and walked into his office and made a big show of slamming the door. I felt bad about two seconds later.

Jareth looked very upset: maybe a mix of upset, confused, and annoyed. "Why are these boxes on my desk? And why is this envelope on my chair?"

"It is the dress you bought, it is the shoes you bought, and it is the money for the things I cannot return." I suddenly felt like I was that hooker in "Pretty Woman" I started thinking about that scene but I had not seen it in a long time.

"Keep it"

"No"

"Why not"

"I don't want it," Every sentence we spoke got louder and louder.

"Fine," Jareth said very slowly, "Get… Back... To… Work"

I nodded and slowly walked out. I was scared but I was not going to let that show. I knew what was coming before I even heard it. The office window blinds were shut so no one could see, but only the staff was able to hear the crashes as Jareth began his tantrum. Since the customers could not hear it or ignored it, we all went back to our jobs until the shifts were over. Either the staff had seen or heard this happen before or they were too afraid to go check on him.

At the end of my shift, I decided that I should check on him. Jareth could be a bit reckless when he is angry. I am glad that he waited until I left the office and shut the door. He has some self control. It was my fault he was angry. I should have just kept a smile up and let everything go. I really needed to stop blaming myself. I found Jareth on the floor and immediately looked around him for blood. I did not see any so I tried to roll him over to check the front. His gloves were a little ripped up but everything looked alright.

I noticed that there was tiny piece of glass in his right hand. I knew he was going to be angry with me again, but I did it anyway. I took his gloves off and inspected his hand. I saw a couple gashes but nothing too serious. A couple on that hand had a few small glass pieces in them. I found some tweezers and started working them. However, my luck is horrible and he woke up after I got one.

Jareth sat straight up and glared at me.

"You have glass in your hand let me see so I can get it out"

I was shocked when Jareth held out his hands and let me finish. I looked around the room and sighed. I went to get a couple large trash bags, a dust pan and brush and began to clean the place up. Jareth sat on his throne and watched me for a few minutes.


	14. Friends Again

A/N Still Own Nothing. Thanks to Notwritten for being my loyal reviewer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wasn't really sure how to begin, so I grabbed an empty box from the kitchen and started with the big glass pieces that would rip through the garbage bags. I put on canvas gloves I had found in the kitchen. No one knows who put them there but they all used them when there was broken glass. I worked for about 5 minutes when Jareth lifted his head off the desk.

"Why are you doing that?"

"You made an awful mess, I am cleaning it up"

"It isn't your job to clean up my messes."

"Are you going to do it?" I was not sure that we were talking about the destroyed room or that fact that he pissed me off so badly.

"What did I do to make you so angry with me last night?" He finally said. He put on new black glittery gloves that were in his desk and got up to help me pick up all the shit everywhere.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to just sit there with your office in ruins," I said in mock horror. I didn't know why I felt better now. I wasn't the one who destroyed a room, but it made me feel better anyway.

"No, it was bothering me about five seconds after I did it. I did not know where to start cleaning it though. Thankfully you came to my rescue, but you did not answer my question."

"You don't answer most of my questions. Come on, Goblin King, you are not dumb and I am not the first female you have ever been with. You can't think of one thing that may have pissed me off last night. Did you even notice when I left?"

Jareth sat there for a second thinking. Finally he said, "When did you leave? You were next to me the whole night. "

I sighed, "No I was gone for almost 20 minutes. Maybe if you had taken your eyes off the bitch queen for even a half a second you would have noticed that I was unhappy from the moment she walked in." I was getting evil. I felt bad that I was saying such horrible things about this girl who seemed so nice. She had done me no wrong. She just existed and showed up.

I think Jareth was catching on to why I was angry and I think he liked it, "You were jealous." He smirked and leaned back against his desk. "You were jealous when she came in here today weren't you? Do you think I like her more than you?" His eyes were much too happy for my liking. I continued to clean up and was quiet for a bit before I answered.

"I know you do. You like me, but you love her. That's not the problem. You and I are friends. She is not good for you. She knows nothing about you and yet you are head over heels for her. You let her climb all over you and it takes a ton of effort for you to hold my hand. Not that I mind, this isn't about me and we aren't together but she did this to you." Oops I went too far.

"Did what?"

"Nothing, just forget it. I don't want to talk about it."

Jareth took my hand and asked again very nicely, "Did what? What could that child have done to me that made you so riled up?" He looked very curious as to what I had to say. I think he knew what I wanted to say, that she really screwed him up in the head, but I doubt he wanted me to say it.

"She is not a child. She is probably close to thirty. I would bet she is older than I am. And she is the girl you always talk of. The girl you claim you would have given everything up for."

Jareth actually looked relieved but nodded. I went back to cleaning and didn't speak again. I know I cried a bit more but Jareth did not say anything about it. Soon the place was back to normal. Well not really. The office was clean and mostly empty. Jareth came over to me and put the necklace back on me, "Would you still like to go out on Friday?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "You put me through hell, and it is only fair I do the same to you. Call your guy friends." I walked out of the office with a smile. Everyone there looked very relieved.

The next few days flew by with ease. There were no arguments, no ex-girlfriends walking in, I was happy, Mark was happy, Valerie was happy, and Jareth was himself. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning when I got a couple of guests in my booth. I ran over and hugged my brother and his two children. I introduced them to Valerie and let get settled in while I took care of other customers. Jareth watched from the office but did not say anything.

I watched my brother carefully while I served other people. Dave knew that it would be awhile for me to get to him if he wanted to talk, but he was smart and came in towards the end of the lunch rush. He was 24 years old with a 6 year old daughter and a 4 year old son. I'll say this for him though; he is a really great father. They are two very well behaved kids. Well as well behaved as you can get for that age. My parents are not the type to shun their children away when they make mistakes. They took Carla in whenever it was needed. After the second child, Dave's girlfriend left and no one has seen her since. So Dave now has complete custody of both and couldn't be happier.

I finally got my chance to talk and walked over to their table. They were almost done eating. Little Jason was playing with his French fries instead of eating them now. They told me all about school and other kids and everything else little kids talk about.

"Who that?" Jason finally asked pointing to the office.

"Jareth, he owns the restaurant."

"I like the ball trick he was doing," Carla said also looking in that direction, "Why was he always looking at you, Aunt Felicia, were you doing something wrong?"

I looked back and she was right, he was looking at me. I shrugged and thought about it while they told me everything they thought I needed to know. I wondered if Jareth liked children. He was a neat freak and children are generally messy. I began to think about the gloves and wondered if he was a hypochondriac or a germaphobe or something. I decided against the hypochondriac because as far as I know he has never been sick. The germaphobe theory was definitely something to think about. As they were leaving Dave stopped me for a minute.

"I would keep my eye on that manager of yours. I think he might have a thing for you or maybe he is a pervert or something."

I laughed and walked them out the door and hugged my niece and nephew goodbye. I looked at Jareth again and remembered how anti-hugging he seemed when I asked about it. He hugged Sarah quite easily though. No, I was not going there again.


	15. Meeting Jareth's Friends

A/N I do not own anything

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday morning came and I showed up for work. I was so glad I only worked the morning shifts. The tips are less, but everything is just easier to handle. I wanted to look in through the office window, but the blinds were shut. I went in like I usually do, but someone pushed back against it and locked it. He never pushed me out before. I knocked angrily and yelled that he had better let me in. Slowly the door opened and shut right behind me. I looked at Jareth; he must have felt so awkward. He was wearing jeans and a button down shift. His hair was tamed into a ponytail and he was wearing sneakers.

"As soon as this night is over, I am getting back into my normal attire and never changing again."

I laughed, "That's how I felt last weekend." I looked him over. It was definitely one hell of a change from the tight black glitter outfit and boots he usually had on. Then I noticed one item that had to go, "Off with the gloves."

Jareth almost looked panicked when I said that, "No."

"Jareth you can't wear black glittery gloves with a blue button down shirt and jeans. You look really hot and all, but those gloves just throw the whole thing off."

"Can I wear blue ones?" He sounded like the thought of wearing blue gloves was only mildly better than wearing none at all.

"Nope, if I am correct, you made me go to a spa and wear makeup. You owe me."

His eyes flashed down to the owl that I was wearing around my neck. I liked this necklace and I was still wearing it. I forget to take it off to shower and such which worried me, but so far nothing has happened to it. He very slowly, almost as the gloves were attached to his skin, took the gloves off. There was nothing wrong with his hands; I could not figure out his problem.

"See is that so bad?"

"Yes"

"What's the matter, does it bother you that I don't wear gloves?"

"No"

"Well then? I went to touch his hand and he pulled it back as if it burned him. When he saw that I was upset by that he put his hand back and held mine.

"Did you invite anyone?" I invited Valerie and Mark, but Mark was working. I also invited some friends I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Yes"

It looked like Jareth wasn't in the mood for talking. I hoped it would be better when we actually got to the bar and could get him to relax. Maybe his friends could shed some light on the subject. For now though, I had some work to do. I started my morning routine without thinking.

Around 3:00 it was mostly empty. A few guys were coming in and heading straight for the bar but no one was really eating so I was standing with Valerie chatting when a pair of guys walked in looking really uncomfortable. They were looking around for a minute when Valerie finally walked over to them.

"Do you need something?"

"We are looking for his royal majesty," the one said. The other one hit him on the back.

I figured these must be friends of Jareth's. Who else would ask for his majesty? They were both about thirty years old. The one who asked that was a skinny guy. He had blonde hair cut longer on top and shaven underneath. It actually looked really nice on him. He seemed like a very excitable guy. The other one scared me a bit. He had dark brown hair; he looked a bit rougher like he spent more days in the sun. Maybe he was in construction. He looked stronger than the other one. He walked with a bad limp. I wondered if there was an accident at the construction site. Maybe he was in the military. My mind went on like that until they came over to me.

They were both nice looking guys. I waved and told them that Jareth was in his office. They introduced themselves. The excitable one was Sir Didymus. The other just called himself Hoggle. I wondered if they went along with Jareth's fantasy or if Didymus was really knighted. I shrugged and knocked on Jareth's door. Hoggle and Didymus went in and I soon heard Hoggle laughing. They must be used to Jareth's glitter.

At 8:00, the girls had arrived and we were all ready to go. Jareth locked the office door. It took a few minutes of begging but I got him to come out.

"Are you sure I cannot go in my own clothes?" Jareth asked.

I smiled at him, "You look great, now come on."

We piled into Jareth's limo with Jareth sitting nearest to the door and I was next to him. I introduced everyone to a couple girlfriends of mine, Karen and Nicole. Everyone had a good time during the ride except Jareth. I turned to Hoggle and whispered, "So what's with Jareth?" He just laughed at me. I don't think he stopped chuckling and smiling for the rest of the ride.

I decided to try Didymus next, but he was sitting in-between Karen and Valerie and he was a ladies' man. He had an arm around each of them and chatted with both. They both were smiling and enjoying themselves. I went over to them and kneeled on the floor in from of Didymus. Jareth was obviously not happy that I left but I saw him making some conversation with Hoggle.

"How long have you known Jareth?"

"I think I have known him almost my whole life, my lady," Didymus replied very formally. It was kind of nice to be called a lady.

"How long has he been the Goblin King?"

"For many, many years." Well at least his friends knew about that.

"Did Sarah… did she really hurt him?" I asked slowly.

Didymus took in a slow breath and thought about it, "My Lady Sarah did not return his majesty's affections. It did hurt him quite deeply, but I believe he is more or less past that and looking at a new lady." As he spoke the last line he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and returned to sit between Hoggle and Jareth. Jareth gave me a questioning look, but I just smiled at him and held his hand. I felt him stiffen at that for a minute before relaxing again. Hoggle continued to chuckle away, ignoring Jareth's evil glares. I wondered why everyone thought Jareth had a thing for me. I knew I was no one special.


	16. The Club

A/N Own Nothing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at a club downtown fairly quickly and went in. I wanted to take Jareth as early as possible so that it wouldn't seem too crowded when we got there. Didymus and Hoggle went to the bar and got a round of drinks for us. We spent the first hour sitting around a table sipping at drinks. I noticed that Jareth tried to stay as close to me as possible. Soon more people started to arrive and the music grew louder and all the girls wanted to dance.

Jareth looked unhappy as he said, "It's too loud in here."

"Well not everyone has some strange magical building where the volume is always perfect," I laughed. I figured that would be one of his complaints, but one that I sure he would be able to get over.

We all got up and moved to the dance area. Jareth and Hoggle sat down on the sides while our group danced in the area in front of them. Didymus still had one girl on each arm and was having a blast. I danced with the girls for awhile and looked over at the two wall flowers. I wondered why Hoggle wasn't dancing at least. Finally I decided that I was going to make them both have a great time.

I danced my way over to Hoggle and started dancing for him. I think I may have been a little more seductive than I should have been. I was actually looking very nice tonight. I had on a pair of jeans that I had ripped and made into Capri's and a low cut halter top. Hoggle watched me for a minute with a smile that was getting bigger every second. I held out my hand for him and waited for him to take it. I continued dancing while pretending to look sadder the longer he made me wait. Finally he got up and took my hand and we started dancing.

I found out really quickly why Hoggle was so reluctant to dance with me. Only a few steps and he tripped over himself and me. Finally I just held him still, put his hands on my waist and danced and told him just to sway a bit.

"I ain't a very good dancer," he said sadly. I just laughed and told him to just enjoy himself. I was having fun. I was hoping that Jareth would see how much fun we were all having and come and join us but he just watched me the whole time.

Didymus came up to me and asked me to dance with him. I felt bad about leaving Hoggle but as soon as I took a step away Karen and Nicole were on top of him just like when they were dancing with Didymus. Hoggle looked happy enough. Didymus was a great dancer. It took a lot of effort for me to keep up with him but I tried my best. At one point he spun me around and I lost control and another guy caught me.

The other guy looked with a big grin and started dancing with me next. I didn't mind. It was actually nice to have a break from the workout Didymus was putting me through. After a few minutes I glanced back to see him dancing with Valerie again. The only person without a partner was Jareth.

While I danced I watched the people around Jareth. A lot of girls were trying to attract his attention. They would come up to him and dance for him and try to pull him up. I got a little concerned when they tried to grab his hand or when they sat next to him and were practically drooling all over him. He didn't look angry but I started thinking that he was acting like I did at dinner. He was trying to pretend that he wasn't really there.

I continued to dance with the guy I just met. His hands wandered a bit too much for my liking but he didn't do anything really wrong yet and I tried to veer him towards my group so I knew that I would be safe if he tried anything. We must have danced like that for at least a half hour before I took another glance at Jareth. He was glaring at something. I hoped no one had pissed him off. I looked around and everyone was exactly where I saw them last. The guy I was dancing with pulled me in close and lifted up a bit grabbing my ass. I made a surprised squeal. I am not used to anyone just lifting me up like that it was kind of fun. Then I felt some hands tightly around my waist and spin me into their chest. I looked up and saw Jareth. How did he get here so quickly?

Jareth was glaring at the guy who was touching me and quickly pulled me away to the other side of the group. He held me tightly while he started dancing with me. I thought Didymus was a good dancer; that was nothing compared to Jareth. One big difference was I did not feel like I was doing anything. Jareth seemed to be almost carrying me through each movement. After a few minutes the glaring stopped and he smirked at me.

"I can't breathe." I choked out. He was holding me so tightly and it was starting to hurt.

He loosened his grip just a bit, "I did not like to see someone else's hands all over you."

"I am not your majesty's property." I joked. I was glad to see that he was starting to lighten up a bit.

"No, you are not." He continued to dance with me for almost the whole night.

"I thought the point of this was to find you a girlfriend. You are not going to find one if you keep dancing with me." I glanced around the room to see if any girls were available.

He sighed, "Do I really need to find a girlfriend? I like things the way they are."

I shrugged and thought for a moment. I guess if he wasn't looking I shouldn't push him. Then I smiled evilly at him. "Fine, if you don't want a girlfriend then you at least have to have a social life. You, me, Valerie, Hoggle, and Didymus are going start making a habit of going out."

He did not look thrilled at the idea, but he did not reject it. "Alright, if that is what you want. But might I suggest that we try a different location next time."

I nodded and continued to dance. As Jareth began to relax, I noticed that he would move further away from me. I guess he was just close earlier because he felt protective. I didn't want to go home, but it was soon 2:00 in the morning and we had to leave. The limo came to pick us up and we all staggered, tired and drunk, into it.


	17. Jareth's House

A/N Still Own Nothing at All. Hope everyone is enjoying. All my love to Notwritten for the reviews.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride home was mostly a blur for me. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. I sat in the same place as before between Jareth and Hoggle. Didymus was chatting with the other three about Scrabble; apparently he really likes the game. I started to lean to my one side almost falling asleep when I realized I was leaning on Jareth. I jerked up quickly hoping I didn't make him uncomfortable and instead leaned on Hoggle. Hoggle put his arm around me and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

When I woke up I was not on Hoggle's shoulder anymore. I looked up and saw that Jareth was holding me and my head was on Jareth's chest, his arm was holding me protectively and his eyes were closed. I lifted my head up and looked around. The limo was stopped and we were the last two people in it. I must have been really tired to not hear anyone leave. I slowly removed myself from Jareth's death grip and stretched. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking out the window. We were on a driveway that went deep into some woods. I looked around outside and saw that we were near a clearing where there was a simple but beautiful house. "Is that your house?"

Jareth nodded, "Would you like to come inside or would you rather I take you home?"

"I want to go look around. I am curious to see if your house is anything like the Labyrinth."

Jareth helped me out of the limo and took me into his house. There was a small porch with a wooden bench. The house opened up into a small hallway and there was the living room to my right and the kitchen to my left. I looked into the living room and saw three very cushiony deep purple sofas surrounding a dark wood coffee table. On the walls were statues of goblins. There were three large bookshelves full of books. I walked through the living room to the dining room. It looked like a king's dining table. There were high backed chairs that looked very similar to the one in his office except it was purple instead of red. The downstairs went in a nice circle or should that be triangle because the next room was the kitchen. The kitchen was very clean and looked like it had never been used. I guess that was probably right since Jareth ate at the restaurant.

Jareth showed me out to the back yard where there was a large pond. The water was lit up but I couldn't figure out where the light was. The water was crystal clear and I saw a number of fish swimming playfully around in it. Jareth led me back in and asked if I wanted to see the upstairs as well. I eagerly started up the stairs and looked around. There were four doors at the top of the stairs. The first one led to what I assumed was a guest room. The carpet was black and the bed was covered in a dark green blanket. The walls were painted a very light gray and there was a dark green couch on the one side next to another book shelf full of books.

I smiled and hurried to the next room. Jareth just watched me and I enjoyed myself. The next room was an office down in light brown and beige coloring. The desk was a medium brown color and there were some more bookshelves full of business related things. The next door opened to a bathroom done in the same green and black theme as the first bedroom. I was really excited and really nervous to open the last door. Jareth's bedroom was exactly what I expected. His bed was huge. It was covered in fluffy purple blankets and pillows. It was set up similar to the first bedroom; it had a purple couch on the side with yet another bookshelf. I saw the bathroom door open and it was done in purple and black. All the walls were covered in more goblin statues and paintings. There was a full length mirror behind the bathroom door and I went to check my hair. I looked like a total wreck. My hair was everywhere, my eyes were so dark and I looked like I had run 50 miles or something.

I went back to Jareth, "You house is exactly what I expected."

"Is that a good thing?"

I nodded. I started thinking as we headed back towards the living room. I actually expected his house to be larger, but the inside was basically was I expected. I saw down on one of the couches. It was so comfortable that I thought I would never get up. Jareth just stood behind one watching me. I tapped the cushion next to me, hoping that he would sit. He came over and sat down.

"I have never sat in here before," he said.

It was my turn to just stare for awhile, "Why not? How do you not sit in your own living room?"

He looked at me very amused, "I have never used the kitchen either. My refrigerator is completely empty. I spend almost all of my time at the restaurant or dealing with other business matters. I only come home to sleep and change. I guess the cleaning lady must use the rooms occasionally."

I shook my head wondering how you could have a house and not live in it. I mean sure I did not have a couch, but I still sat in my living room area. Jareth had an almost smile and he watched me be amazed. "Do you ever take a day off?"

"I believe I took tonight off to spend with you," Jareth answered.

"Do you ever take a day off when you are not forced to?"

"You could never force me to do anything and no"

"Is the castle a nice place to live?"

Jareth actually laughed. It was a small quiet laugh but it made me extremely happy to hear it. "No, the castle is a dirty place filled with goblins and chickens. My bedroom however is very similar and very clean. Regardless, I do like it there."

"Chickens?" I asked. Jareth just nodded. We sat there for a little while longer in silence. Jareth eventually asked me if I wanted to go home. I really didn't, but I did need to go back to sleep. He rode with me in his limo back to my house. I still wasn't used to riding in a limo everywhere. He walked me to the door and kissed the back of my hand.

"Do you want me to teach you how to drive?" I asked.

"No," he smirked, "Goodnight Felicia." He waited until after I went inside to go back to his limo. I went straight to bed and fell asleep and had the strangest dream.


	18. The Dreams

A/N Owning Nothing, Bonus Chapter for the 300 hit mark. Yay

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in a wasteland. There was only barren desert around me. Through the haze I thought I saw something. I stumbled forward until I reached a wall. I saw some things that looked liked tiny people flying around. I walked towards the door and pushed against it. It opened and I walked inside. I began walking down a long hall for I don't know how long. I sat down to think for a minute. My mind was cloudy; I knew I was dreaming but I was so confused. I heard a small voice, "'allo."

I tried to clear my vision and looked straight forward. I saw a little worm coming out of a little hole in the wall. "Hello. Do you know how to get to the castle?" I had no clue what I talking about or why I expected an answer from a worm, but this was a dream and I just went with what felt natural.

"Sure just go through that opening there." I loved the little worm's accent. It made me smile. I looked at the wall. I didn't see an opening. Maybe I would morph through it or something. So I tentatively reach my hand out and it kept going further than it should have. It was an illusion. There was an opening. I called out a thank you and went through.

I walked for a long time along the path. I was surprised at my lack of choices to make. Then I started to hear a strange beeping noise. It was getting louder and more annoying. I looked at the wall to see flashing red lights that said 9:00. It was time to get up.

I sat straight up in my bed. I didn't get much sleep and the sleep I did get was full of dreams of me walking. I took a hot shower and slowly got myself ready for work. I got to work late and so did Valerie. We hustled to get the place ready for lunch. As soon as the lunch hour ended, I went to Jareth's office. I hadn't seen him yet today and I wanted to know if he really had a good time. I opened his office door to find it empty. I asked Valerie if she had seen him, but she was so busy she didn't really notice. I checked the kitchen and he wasn't in there either. I smiled to myself. I would so use this against him. I was able to come into work the next day, but the workaholic couldn't.

My shift was just about over when Jareth finally showed his face. I hoped that he didn't feel like he absolutely had to come in everyday. Everyone there knew the routine and I am sure someone had his cell phone number in case of an emergency. Did Jareth have a cell phone? I thought about it more. I did not notice a phone in his home so he must have one.

I ran over to him, "What's your cell phone number?" I pulled out my phone and got ready to add it to my phonebook. "I was thinking that I should have it for the next time you decide to take the morning to sleep in."

Jareth stared at me for a bit, "I didn't take the morning off. I had to check in at my newly acquired store. I do not own a cell phone. Now go back to work." Jareth went straight into his office and closed the blinds.

I almost cried at the way he spoke to me. I relaxed and took a breath. If he was out all morning he was probably just exhausted and needed some time to rest. I took him some dinner and didn't say anything before I left for the day. As I was leaving with Valerie I thought of something. Valerie still had Jareth's credit card. He told her that she was in charge of any shopping he needed done so she might as well keep it. Valerie was thrilled and didn't argue. I told her about Jareth's lack of any kind of phone and she understood immediately. We went straight to a store and started looking.

We told the sales woman that we needed a phone that Jareth could check his email on, one that had a bunch of fun things he could do, and relatively small. We were trying to take into account the clothes he wears and wondered where he could fit it. We had to go to another store, because we didn't see anything that would work. When it was obvious we were not interested in anything she had, she suggested we try an I-phone. We ended up getting him that. I bought some purple metallic wrapping paper and a purple and gold bow and was going to give it to him the next day.

I flipped through the channels that night thinking about nothing in particular, waiting for it to be an appropriate time to crawl into bed. I was wondering what store Jareth went to. It suddenly hit me. I really must be stupid. He was at the store he bought from Sarah. I called Jareth's financial advisor. Why did I have that number but never realized I didn't have one for Jareth? I told him that I was making up a spreadsheet for him and I needed the name of the store. I got the name and looked it up in the phonebook. It was called Fairy Books. It was a bookstore about an hour and a half away. It was too late for me to go now, but I did have Sunday off. I would head out there and see it and then drive back to give Jareth the phone.

I decided I wanted to go to sleep even if it was early. I went right back into the dream I had the night before. I was back on the path and continued walking. I was a bit more prepared with what I was doing, but my mind was still clouded over. Finally there was a fork in the road. I didn't know which way to choose. I looked around hoping to find another little worm to help me out but there wasn't anyone. After what felt like another hour of stumbling along I was very lost. It was actually a maze now. I heard some voices and ran towards them.

I saw a small man spraying the something on the bushes. He was mumbling something to himself. I called out to him. He turned and stared at me for a long time.

"Hey, sir, do you know how I can get to the castle?" I said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here and why do you want to get to the castle?" He was looking at me amazed. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. Of course I did, I thought to myself. It is a dream and everyone I meet in here must represent someone I met in real life.

"If I get to the castle then the dreams will stop and I can actually have a restful sleep." It sounded right to me. Before he could direct me anywhere I heard the beeping sound again. That was fast, I thought. I opened my eyes and hit the alarm.


	19. The Bookstore

A/N Own Nothing, 400 hits yay! Someone must be enjoying the story! Thanks again to Notwritten for being my faithful reviewer

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I printed out my map quest directions and started driving. I got lost once so it took me almost 2 hours to find the store. It was a little shop on a main street stuck in between other little shops. At least the day wouldn't be a waste. I could look in one of those stores for something for Jareth's birthday.

I went inside to find it was almost the opposite of Jareth's usual taste. It was brightly colored and filled with a more happily ever after feeling. There were pictures of good fairies and dwarfs on the walls. There were a few brightly colored chairs scattered throughout. The whole place was a fantasy section. It was my heaven. I wanted to sit there and start from the first book and go all the way to the end. I love to read, but I usually am restricted to the library's very poor selection, so basically I never go in there.

I was standing amazed at everything when I saw Jareth and Sarah come in. I hid behind a shelf and waited for them to pass. I took a quick look and saw that they were packing up her things. She was moving with her boyfriend. Yes! I was so relieved. She would be moving away. Jareth just needed to say goodbye or something. The minute I saw the two of them go into another apart of the store I ran out. I went into the store next door and look at some antiques.

I spent the next hour or so picking through random things in the shops along the street, but I didn't see anything that would really interest Jareth. What could I really get someone who has tons of money? Then I thought about going to the craft shop across the street. I looked around in there for awhile trying to see if there was anything that I could make for him. I was fair at crafting. I thought it was a lot of fun and it would be more personal. I decided to make him a quilt and bought tons of different fantasy themed fabrics. I didn't have enough to do the whole thing. I would need to go to an actual fabric store, but I had enough to get started.

I decided to go to the fabric store today anyway. I walked out of the craft shop mental counting how many of this and that I would need. I am pretty sure I was mumbling out loud although I doubt anyone near me could understand what I was saying. I started to cross the street to go back to my car when I heard a loud horn. I looked up and saw a guy speeding towards me. Everything slowed down. That car was nowhere near when I started crossing, but now it was going at incredible speeds towards me. "Goblin King," I whispered. Why do I say that in times of trouble? I felt a pull at my waist and suddenly time sped back up as I was pulled to the side of the road.

I turned to whoever pulled me back and hugged him and tears started coming as I buried my head into his chest. The man grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back a little. I looked up. Of course it had to be Jareth. How many times was this man going to save my life?

"As many times as you get yourself into trouble," He answered.

Did I say that out loud? Tears were still flowing as I looked around for my bags. I still had them in my hand. Jareth led me over to a bench.

How did happen to be in the right place at the right time? "Were you following me?" I asked.

He smirked, "No, I thought you were following me."

I shook my head. I told him that I was in the craft shop and on my way to a fabric store. He just listened and looked at me like he usually does.

We sat for almost fifteen minutes when I got up and asked him to help me cross the street. He held my hand like I was a child and we walked to my car.

"Would you mind giving me a ride? I don't mind if we stop at the fabric store on the way. I would rather not wait for my driver."

I smiled at Jareth and nodded. We got in the car and drove away. I don't think Jareth ever sat in the front seat before. He looked scared. He kept looking down and at me, but never straight ahead. My driving is not bad so I know it's not me. He walked around the store with me while I picked out some fabrics. I was hoping he wouldn't ask what they were for and he didn't. I also bought some random colors too hoping he wouldn't guess what I was doing.

We were almost to the restaurant when he asked me, "How did you like the bookstore?" When I just stared at him in surprise he said, "We saw you leave it. You looked like you were in a hurry."

My face turned bright red. If I wasn't driving I would have buried my face into my hands. "I did want to check out your new store, but I swear I did not know you or _she _was going to be there. The place was great. I love it. I want almost every single book in there."

I looked at Jareth. He had his smirk on. I rolled my eyes. I am glad he was so happy with me being uncomfortable. He glanced into the back seat, noticed the purple box. "Is it one of the _children's _birthday?" I looked at him curious. Why did he say it like that?

I shook my head, "No that is for you. Valerie and I picked it out yesterday. You can open it when she is around. What, you don't like my niece and nephew?"

Jareth shrugged, "Children cause me a lot of trouble sometimes"

I had to think about that one for awhile. "Do you ever want kids?" No answer from him. "Are you a germaphobe?" That got a reaction. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"A what?"

I laughed, "Are you afraid of germs, like afraid of being near anything that might possibly get you sick."

He just stared at me like I had three heads, "Why would I be afraid of that?"

I shrugged and pulled into the shopping center parking lot. Jareth got out of the car, started to walk away and came back and said, "I do like children, but they always cause me a lot of trouble. Someday I might like a child, but not anytime soon. I would like a boy. He will be called Jareth" He walked into the restaurant as I rolled my eyes at the last comment. Jareth was too in love with himself. I drove home wondering about all the things I learned about Jareth in the past two weeks. I started wondering why I never asked any of these things before.


	20. To the Castle

A/N I own nothing that doesn't belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of my day and evening getting Jareth's quilt started. I only had two weeks to get it done. My dream was another one in the maze. I started getting angry with the worm for not telling which way to go at the first fork. I was sure I was getting farther away. I tried to find help but I felt like everyone was trying to avoid me. I swore I saw that little man a few more times but he always disappeared before I could get to him. My dreams were also becoming harder to remember.

Valerie and I came in Monday morning and brought Jareth breakfast and his new phone. I don't think he liked having Valerie in his office. He kept glancing up at her. He opened the box and looked very displeased. I knew that would happen. "Give it a chance. I think you will like all the things it can do." We left him alone for the rest of the day. I peeked through the window a few times and each time he was either reading the manual or pressing buttons or connecting it to his computer. I knew he would love it. Valerie noticed it also and was smiling.

I got my purse when it was time to leave and I stepped into Jareth's office. He told me to sit down because he wanted to do another lecture today. I wanted to hear the lecture but I also wanted to work on his present. I watched him for a few minutes trying out a few things on his phone. I smiled. He was playing with it all day. He noticed me watching him and put it away, "It is only to be used in an emergency situation. I do not wish to be bothered for trivial things."

I pretended to look serious and nodded. He continued his shield magic lecture and made me try a few things. He started to get annoyed with me when I couldn't do whatever it was he was expecting of me. "Well maybe the little man in the Labyrinth knows how. He can disappear whenever I need him."

Jareth was very confused. I realized that I just randomly spouted out a part of my dream that I never told Jareth anything about. I laughed at myself and told him how I was dreaming every night about walking through a labyrinth that was always changing and the little man that kept running away from me every time I asked for help.

"You went into the Labyrinth?"

"It was just a dream Jareth."

He nodded and said we were done for the day. He handed me a book before I left. I looked at the cover. It was a book that I thought I would enjoy, probably from his new store. I thanked him, smiling. I would have given him a hug but he probably would not appreciate it. I decided to see who he thought the little man in my dream was. He smirked, "That was most likely Hogwart." I stared at him confused. "He is one of the men that came with us to that loud club."

"Hoggle?" Jareth nodded. Why didn't Jareth know his friend's name? I started to wonder if it was his real name or if he was really Jareth's friend. I really didn't want to think about it now. I headed home and worked on the quilt until it was time for bed.

I prepared myself for another dream. This time I was going to see what my dream state had to say about Hoggle. My life has gotten a lot more interesting since I moved back here. I fell asleep quickly and was back in the middle of the labyrinth. I tried to hold on and think as clearly as possible, but I felt like I was drugged. "Hoggle!" I called.

"You didn't eat any peaches did you?" the little man asked me. I shook my head. "Well then there must be another reason you are acting like you are all drugged up."

I looked at him trying to remember seeing him come over to me. I called him and suddenly he was there. Dream, I reminded myself. "Take me to the castle"

"No way, I ain't doing that again."

"Again?" I asked, "Who have you taken there?"

"I helped get Sarah there and it was worth it, but it caused me nothing but trouble. I am too much of a coward to try it again."

Sarah had been there. Of course she had been to the castle. Hoggle would take her but not me. I was sick and tired of finding more reasons why Sarah was better than me. I am not normally a violent person but I picked Hoggle up by the front of his shirt and shook him. When did I get so strong? "You will take me to the castle!" The beeping started again. "No!! You will take me tomorrow night."

I woke up screaming. I must have some aggression issues or something. I wondered if dream Hoggle would come when I called tomorrow night. After the way I acted, I would have stayed far away for a long time.

The next two nights I called and called for Hoggle and got no answer. I wandered by myself, alone. I started to wonder if these dreams were ever going to stop. Why couldn't I just have normal dreams? Wednesday night I decided to call out for Sir Didymus. A fox creature appeared near me.

"My lady, what doest thou need?"

"Please, I need to go to the castle."

"Why do you need to go there? It is a long journey."

"Please sir Didymus. I need these dreams to stop and getting to the castle is the only way."

Didymus got on his mount and we started towards the castle. We walked for a few hours when the beeping started again.

"What is that sound, my lady?"

"It is my alarm clock. I am sorry I will meet you back here when I fall asleep again."

I woke up not sure if I finished my sentence. I was relieved that someone in my dreams was on my side. I really wanted them to be over with. I was exhausted every morning. I wondered if there was even any point to me sleeping anymore.


	21. Emergency

A/N Own Nothing. Thanks again to Notwritten my loyal reviewer. All the rest of you that have made it this far in the story, What do you think?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was surprised that the next couple of nights I did not have any dreams about the labyrinth. It was actually a relief. I got some much needed rest. Jareth was really enjoying his new phone. He loved to text message. I tried calling him on it once. He answered and started yelling a bit. I don't think he likes talking on the phone.

I was slightly annoyed when I would be doing my job and get a text to come into his office. I usually just wait until breaks to check my phone, but with the way Jareth was going I was checking it every five minutes. It was Friday afternoon, when I felt my phone buzz and I took it out extremely irritated. Jareth had already sent me twenty messages telling me what needed to be done. I look at the number; it was my brother's cell. It was an actual phone call. I went into Jareth's office to answer it. Dave knew better than to call me while I was working.

Jareth looked up when I came in and then looked quite displeased and disappointed that I came in to answer the phone. I caught him sneakily trying to put his phone away so as not to set a bad example or something. I brought my attention back to the phone call, relieved to hear it was one of the kids. They must have found my number while playing with Dave's phone.

"Carla, you know you shouldn't use Dave's phone to make calls." I started to lightly scold her until I heard her crying. "What's wrong?" I barely understood her answer, but I understood the words "fire", "hospital", and "daddy." "I will be right there." I looked over at Jareth and told him I needed to go. I needed to get there. Someone would have to watch the kids. My parents didn't live close by anymore so that someone would be me.

Jareth watched me make little jerky movements while I was thinking and trying to get myself to do about a million things at once. "Do you need me…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

I grabbed him and started out the door, shouting to Valerie to cover for me. We got in the car and started driving. I told Jareth what I heard from Carla and I think I made less sense than she did. When I noticed Jareth holding on for dear life I slowed down a bit.

"Thank you, I won't be able to save you if you killed me with your car."

"A year ago, my life was completely boring. This past two weeks I feel like I am on a yo-yo of emotions and every time I relax something else goes wrong."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at me but didn't answer. He assumed that I was just venting. "Well on the bright side, I will not be going bowling tonight with you and Valerie."

I really wanted to hit him. That was not funny. If that was not funny why did I smile when he said it? "You can text everyone and tell them we will reschedule." Jareth whipped his phone out so quickly that I didn't even notice where he kept it.

"I knew you would like that."

"I do not like phones."

"Ok you like everything about that phone except the phone feature."

"Yes"

I was so glad that Jareth volunteered to come with me. He kept me nice and distracted. Then I started thinking too deep into our earlier conversation. Did he offer to come with me? The more I thought of it the more I realized that he didn't. He was offering to do something, but he never got to the part where he actually offered anything. Even if he did offer, I was positive it would have only been to be polite.

Jareth noticed I was looking more upset. He sat there quietly looking really uncomfortable. I started worrying about how much longer he was going to put up with me. I had to ask, "You weren't offering to come with me, were you?" I glanced over at him. He wasn't answering. "What were you going to say before I pulled you out with me?"

Jareth hesitated a minute not really wanting to answer, "I was going to ask you if you wanted me to call someone in to cover your shift."

"How nice, you would make a phone call for me." I said it very sarcastically but it did make me smile. We drove almost the rest of the way in silence before Jareth finally spoke again.

"A year ago, I sat in my office every single day from before opening to after closing and had nothing and no one to worry about or talk to. The past two weeks have been the most uncomfortable, aggravating, nerve wracking, and best ones I have had in many years." Jareth said as he looked straight ahead.

I was touched. Jareth really cared about me. What he just said made me so incredibly happy. I almost wished he said it at a time I could have enjoyed it more instead of when I was worried sick about my brother.

We got to the hospital and I practically pulled Jareth into the building. He kept telling me to stop running but I just kept tugging him along trying to run. I got to the reception area and asked for my brother's room number. We got into an elevator that was quite crowded. I saw Jareth stiffen and I asked him if he had ever been in an elevator before.

"No, and we are taking the stairs back down." He said stiffly. I started to notice how many sick people were in the elevator with us. I didn't mind being around a sick person, but suddenly being in such a closed space with a few of them made me feel claustrophobic. I was happy when we found the right floor and I checked with the first nurse I saw for directions. Thankfully she had just seen him and also told us that Carla and Jason were in the children's ward playing.

I hate when I have to make a decision that requires a lot of thinking. I must look ridiculous to the people watching me. I make little movements as if I am going to do one and then switch and back and forth. Jareth watched me again for a minute before finally saying, "Why don't you go check on your brother and I will sit with his… kids?" I nodded trying to ignore the way he sounded unhappy about watching the kids. I ran into Dave's room.


	22. True Love?

A/N Own Nothing Still. Do you think one of these days I might own something? Probably not. Enjoy! Almost 600 hits, yay *does a dance*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around Dave's room and found him lying on the bed with some tubes in his arm and a bunch of bandages all over him. He looked at me for a minute. I just stared in horror. He looked terrible.

"What happened?"

"I am alright. There was a fire in the warehouse. I saved some people, go me. It looks a lot worse than it really is. I am only going to be in here a week. Where are Carla and Jason?"

Once I heard him actually speak I felt so much better. He sounded like his normal self. "The kids are in the children's ward. Jareth is going to look after them while I am in here. I will take them home with me while you are in here. Everything will be taken care of."

He laughed, "Your apartment is so under furnished they might as well be on a camping trip."

I laughed too and sat with him for about three hours. While he drifted in and out of sleep we had small conversations about nothing important. Eventually I gave him a small light hug trying not to touch any burnt spots and let him sleep. I asked for directions to the children's ward and headed in that direction.

I was very surprised by what I saw. Jareth was in the middle of about twenty kids, including my niece and nephew. There were a few books scattered around him that I assumed he had read to them. He had his crystals out and was doing a bunch of tricks for them. He was smiling and laughing with them. I watched for awhile with one of the nurses who told me how great he was with kids. She told me that he did everything they asked him to do, played every game, and read every book.

As we watched some more Jareth started singing and dancing around for them. The ones that could move danced and Jareth held two of the smaller ones. The ones that couldn't dance around just laughed at the others. I was laughing so hard. It was funny to see this usually unhappy man be so different. I wondered why he was acting differently towards Carla and Jason before. He seemed to be perfectly as ease with them.

After the song and dance routine, Jareth sat on the floor and the kids crowded around him with another book. I saw it was a princess fairytale. The boys all groaned. I heard one of the little girls ask, "What's wrong with wanting a happily ever after?" The boys all laughed and one said, "Because true love and all that fairy tale stuff don't exist."

Jareth looked up at the little boy, "Fairy tales exist. A lot of the creatures that are in these books are real." The girls all brightened when they heard that.

"Jareth?" One older girl said; she must have been almost 12 years old, "Do you believe in true love?" I started to notice how the girl was looking at him. She was old enough to notice how cute Jareth is.

"I used to," He said. The boys started going on about how Jareth was on their side and not the girls.

"Well why don't you anymore?" Carla asked him.

Jareth was not prepared for that question. "I found it once and she found someone else."

Jason tugged at Jareth's shirt, "Aunt Fel?"

Jareth turned red. I have never seen him so red when he wasn't angry. "Felicia doesn't see me as her prince charming. Why don't I start reading?" He started reading fast at first but then slowed down to a normal pace after a couple pages. I took that opportunity to act like I had just walked in.

Jareth looked up at me. I smiled at him and told him to send new messages that bowling would continue as planned. Jareth took out his phone much slower this time and sent the message. He got up and started to walk away but Carla took his one hand and Jason asked to be picked up. I looked expectantly to see what Jareth was going to do. He picked Jason up easily with one hand and led Carla over to me.

"Do you two like bowling?" They looked excited. Well, Carla did. Jason didn't seem to know what I was talking about.

I took the kids back to the restaurant to get them someone for dinner before we headed out. Hoggle and Didymus were there already at a table. Valerie was sitting with them. I asked Valerie to watch Carla and Jason while I got myself cleaned up a bit and Jareth walked with me to the employee bathroom. It was a nice spotless bathroom, Jareth had his own connected to his office but he occasionally went into ours for the larger mirror.

"I had forgotten how disgusting children can be sometimes," Jareth said as he tried to get some stains of god knows what out of his shirt. There were a lot of sticky substances in random places on him too.

"You might just want to get yourself a different shirt to wear." He nodded and I went into his office desk and found him a new shirt. I came back and told him to take off his dirty shirt so I could wash it for him. He did and I almost gasped. His body was perfectly sculpted. When did he have the time to work out? Every muscle was hardened and perfect. He noticed me staring at him and almost smiled. He flexed a couple times for me until I noticed what he was doing and handed him the shirt.

"I'm sorry," I blushed and went to the mirror and washed my face and fixed my hair. He kept on smirking and walked out. I came out behind him and noticed that the place was busier than normal tonight. It was still early and it was packed. I hoped Jareth didn't mind that we were taking up one of the larger tables.

Carla and Jason were sharing some chicken fingers and fries when I can over and stole one. We all chatted for awhile and I wondered where Jareth was. I glanced over in his office to see him through the window. I walked in, "Why aren't you out there with your friends?"

"My social life you requested I have does not begin yet. I still have time to get some work done before you take me away to throw balls around."

I didn't argue. I walked back to the table and sat down. Didymus was trying to convince Carla that scrabble is the best game in the world. Hoggle kept looking at me strangely. I almost thought he was afraid of me, but that was just silly. After everyone ate we grabbed Jareth and got into his limo.


	23. Bowling

A/N Own Nothing

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The seven of us set up our lanes. Jareth, Carla, Jason and I were on one side. Hoggle, Didymus and Valerie were on the other. I had to teach Jareth and the two kids how to play. Valerie and Hoggle had a harder time trying to explain the game to Didymus. I was glad at least one of the men knew how to play.

We spent a lot of time picking out our bowling balls. Carla was happy because the lighter ones were pink, but Jason did not want to use a pink ball. It took some convincing but eventually he allowed it. To be honest, it took some bribing. However, Jareth was being difficult about it. He was looking for a nice purple shiny ball, it didn't matter what weight it was. I eventually left him alone to look through them while I got the kids started.

Whenever it was Carla's turn, Hoggle would come over to help her roll it down the lane. I was helping Jason but he got bored after a few times and we let Carla play for him. Valerie and Didymus spent most of the time flirting with each other. I laughed to myself wondering if the three of them were actually playing. I brought my attention back to our game for a bit.

"Uncle Hoggle! Uncle Hoggle! I hit a pin all by myself!" Carla was shouting while she was jumping around happily. I noticed just then that Hoggle had put up the bumpers for her.

"Good job, now let's see if you can knock them all down."

Our second game was only on one lane and only Hoggle, Carla, and I were playing. I think Jareth was a little pissy because he was having such a hard time getting the ball to hit all the pins. He wasn't doing a bad job, but Hoggle was beating him and he didn't like that. Valerie and Didymus were too into their own conversations to be paying attention to what was going on.

Hoggle really seemed to like being around Carla. That made my job that much easier. Jason just sat on the floor nicely playing with a little truck he had brought with him. I sat down next to Jareth for a bit. He was sulking on the sidelines.

"What's up? Is bowling not your sport?"

"I would rather be in my office."

"I think you need some mood stabilizers. Either that or learn to have a bit of fun. You actually did really well for your first time. Why not enjoy it?"

Jareth just shrugged and sat there for a bit longer before excusing himself to the restroom. I started to wonder if there was something more wrong than Jareth just being anti-social. I decided that he would tell me if he wanted to and went back to praising my niece for all the pins she was knocking over.

Eventually it was time to go back home, but first we had to take care of Jason's bribe and stopped to get some ice cream. We went to Dairy Queen and got us all sundaes; except Jareth. He just sat with us continuing to be in a bad mood.

"Uncle Hoggle, did I beat you in bowling?" Carla asked once she got her ice cream.

Hoggle laughed, "Almost kid, you beat your aunt though. She is terrible."

Carla laughed at that and did a little victory dance. Jason thought she was funny and tried to copy her. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, with one exception.

"I thought you loved Dairy Queen." I whispered to Jareth while everyone else was talking about what event we would all be doing next week. Looking at Valerie and Didymus, I didn't think they were going to be waiting a whole week to see each other again. Didymus kept pushing a Scrabble tournament which Hoggle kept vetoing.

Jareth just shrugged again. There was definitely something wrong with him. That made me start inspecting him. His skin looked a little paler than usual and I think he was sweating, but that just could be because he was uncomfortable. I decided I was worrying about nothing and left him alone for a bit longer.

Finally Valerie came out of her own little bubble that only included her and her new possible boyfriend and noticed Jareth being anti-social, "Well Jareth since you didn't really enjoy the last two outings, why don't you pick the next one?"

"I'll think about it," Jareth replied obviously not interested. A few seconds later he whispered to me asking me to get him some water. I agreed and went to buy him a bottle, but he was in the bathroom again when I got back.

"Does one of you guys want to go check on him?" I asked hoping one of them would volunteer.

They both immediately said no and that I should leave him alone. Either they knew what was wrong or they knew not to bother him when he was like that. I scooted back into the booth and left the water at his spot. He wasn't gone very long thankfully and he sipped at the water.

"Jareth, will you read us a story tonight?" Carla asked when she was done with her ice cream. Jason looked at him with hopeful eyes. If they were asking me I would have never been able to turn down that look.

"Another night," he answered. I told them that Jareth would be going home after this and they would be staying at my apartment. They got excited and started talking about making a fort with my chairs to sleep in. I laughed thankful that I had lots of blankets for them to use. I took them both to the bathroom to get them cleaned up before getting into the limo.

After all the ice cream, Carla and Jason were hyper on the ride home. Jareth sat with his eyes closed most of the way. I hoped he wasn't angry with them or me. They seemed to think that it was extremely funny to be walking around in a vehicle. Hoggle wasn't helping the situation much by pretending to try and grab them when they walked by calling himself the big bad dwarf.

"You're a dwarf?" I asked thinking about my dreams. I was amused at the coincidence.

"Uh… no I ain't, I am taller than you ain't I?" Hoggle actually looked worried. Maybe he had issues with his height. He was taller than me, but not by much; which made him really short for a guy. I laughed to myself thinking of three brothers he might have had towering over him. It was too funny thinking of him possibly being the runt of the family; he was too muscular to be considered a runt.

By the time we dropped off Valerie, Hoggle and Didymus the kids were coming down from their sugar high and sitting quietly on the other side of the limo. I took the opportunity to talk to Jareth.

"Are you ok?" No answer from Jareth. His eyes were closed with his hand over them. I decided to ask again, "What's the matter?" Jareth just shook his head. I thought for a moment. "You need some aspirin? I think I have something in my purse." I started rummaging through looking for some type of headache reliever. I found a no-name brand and handed him two pills and a bottle of water. I was actually surprised when he took it. I was now satisfied that I knew what had been wrong the whole night.

"We can go somewhere quiet next time. Maybe we can go to a movie or something. It isn't really quiet but there won't be tons of people having a million conversations. Then we could go to dinner at someplace nice."

I expected an argument from Jareth, but he just nodded. Wow, I thought. This must have been some headache. I knew he didn't watch television but I wasn't sure of his feelings on movies. He never got any references I had ever made to any of the classics.

When the kids and I got into the apartment the two of them forgot all about fort building and went straight to sleep. I smiled to myself. They were making it too easy for me to be a babysitter. Speaking of babysitter, they would need one when I went to work. I decided that I would call the college kids next door. I met them a few times and they were very nice. I am sure one of them could use some money.


	24. Never a Normal Day

A/N Own Nothing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I knocked on my next-door neighbor's door. One of the girls that lived there answered. She was too cheerful for the morning, in my opinion. I told her about my brother and my situation and she told me that watching Jason would be no problem and she agreed to pick Carla up at school for me during the week. She talked to the other 2 girls and 1 guy that lived with her for a minute and we decided it would be best if I brought them over so that they four of them could switch off easier as they came and went to classes.

I got Carla and Jason ready and took them over to introduce them to their four babysitters. Two of them were education majors, one of which was the cheerful early bird. We discussed a daily pay rate and they would divide it out themselves. I figured that would be easier since I did not want to get involved with figuring out who was in charge at what time and how much I owed them. I grinned evilly as I left and sent a message to my brother what his bill was for their care.

When I got to work I couldn't get away from Valerie. She went on and on about Didymus for the whole day. I asked if they were going to out on a date by themselves and she started to pout and said that he didn't have a lot of free time so it would be hard to schedule a night to themselves.

"Go out with him on a Friday. He must have that night available if he goes out with us."

"I suggested that, but he said that he didn't want to leave Hoggle home by himself. I guess Hoggle wouldn't want to be a third wheel with you and Jareth."

I thought about that for awhile. We could just cancel our new weekly outings for a week, but that would still leave Hoggle by himself. It was too bad Hoggle didn't find himself a girlfriend. That would have made it perfect.

The day went surprisingly quickly; it was busy for a Saturday. Most of the people that come in for lunch are businessmen so weekend lunch hours are normally quieter. I glanced at my watch, I would need to get Carla and Jason from Alice, the college kid next door, and then cook them something for dinner. I wondered if Alice would mind holding on to them an extra hour while I picked up some things from the store.

I went to say goodbye to Jareth. I hadn't seen him all day. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I checked the window to see the blinds closed. I knocked and waited. He didn't open the door. I put my ear against the door. I could hear him. I knocked a little harder this time calling his name.

"Goblin King, open the door. I don't know why you lock it. I am the only one that ever comes in."

The door unlocked but he did not open it for me. I stepped in and looked around. All of his lights were off except for a tiny little desk lamp. He was at his desk as usual, filling out some paperwork or something. I turned on one of the bigger lights and he hid his eyes yelling at me for a second. His voice didn't sound right. I looked at him again to see that he was really pale; definitely sweating, and his eyes and noise were red. Next to him was a tissue box and the trash can was almost full.

"Hmm, does this explain your bad mood last night? What are you doing at work? Go home and get into bed."

I think he might have been trying to look angry at me but he just looked tired and frustrated, "Since you are constantly making me go places, I do not have time to stay in bed."

I started to yell something back at him but was glad I was able to catch myself. He's just feels like shit, let him be. I just kept telling myself that over and over until I was calm. "Come on, you are going home." I went over to him and pulled at his arm. He tried to resist but he must have felt really weak because I easily won. I put him in the back seat of my car and told him to lie down. He tried to argue but all I had to do was push him and he was down.

I drove us to the store and made him wait in the car while I bought lasagna from the frozen foods section, some paper plates and tableware, and some napkins. I also got some cold medicine for Jareth and some juice and stuff for the kids. It was hard to try and think of everything I would need since Jareth's place was empty. I decided I better get some ginger ale and a spatula also.

Jareth looked worse when I got back into the car. He was trying to hide his face from me and I just ignored him while I picked up Carla and Jason. It was harder to get Jareth out of the back seat than it was to get him in, but I needed him to be in the front. I strapped the kids in and started towards Jareth's house.

The kids loved Jareth's house, especially after Jareth told me that he did have a little television but it was never taken out of the box. While dinner was in the oven and Jareth was in the shower, I found it and set it up in the guest bedroom. Jareth had some kind of cable/internet deal so he actually had cable even though he didn't have a TV. I tried to ask him for the logic in that, but he just shrugged and said it was to get the stupid saleswoman off the phone.

While Carla and Jason were eating I explained to them that they had to be super quiet and good. They promised and finished up their dinner. I took them to look at the pond for a bit and promised them that if they stayed on their best behavior that I would let them play by it again. They went into the guest room to watch some cartoons.

Jareth wouldn't eat any dinner so I just gave him some ginger ale and went to get the cold medicine. I bought some for daytime and some for night. I decided to give him the night time one to help knock him out. I always thought it was easier to sleep off any illness. That is probably why the stuff that is supposed to make you drowsy doesn't work for me anymore. It was time to play nursemaid.


	25. Playing Nursemaid

A/N Own Nothing, Woohoo a new reviewer. I am glad that someone else is reading the story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I put the medicine and ginger ale on Jareth's bedside table and told him not to take any of it yet. I asked him if he had a thermometer and he told me to go and check the medicine cabinet. He had someone else buy a bunch of supplies for him when he moved in so he wasn't sure what he had.

I went into his purple bathroom and looked around. The shower/Jacuzzi looked really nice. I wondered if he would mind if I tried it out. The green bathroom had one too but it was a little smaller. I searched through the cabinet and found a really nice looking digital thermometer. I took it into Jareth.

"I'm Nurse Felicia. I will be taking care of you today. Now open your mouth and hold this under your tongue."

Jareth looked at the thermometer for a minute. I think he was going to refuse like a baby but he let me put it in. While I waited I measured out the green liquid medicine. Jareth started to get impatient; he kept glaring more at me the longer it took. The beeping made him jump and I grabbed it quickly and looked at it. He was at 103.

"I think that means you need to see a doctor."

"No"

"You know I am not really a nurse right? I only know how to give you over the counter remedies."

Jareth shook his head. I let it go. If the medicine didn't bring it down then I would force him to see a professional. He took a sip and was disgusted. I had to hold it up to his mouth to get him to drink it.

"Jason takes medicine better than you do." I said, scolding him for his childish behavior. I looked around and made sure he had everything he needed and then went to check on the kids. They were watching some cartoon I didn't recognize. I watched for a few minutes and then went back to Jareth. He was sitting in bed with his arms crossed.

"You need anything else? If not, I'll take the kids back home and check back in the morning if you want." His face looked sad for a minute and then he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Stay for a little while?"

I smiled. He was a big baby like any other sick man. I sat on the bed next to him and pulled the covers up around him. He was slowly falling asleep and soon he was leaning on me. I tentatively put my arm around him waiting for a reaction but he didn't seem to mind. I held him quietly for what felt like a long time before he asked me a question.

"Do you believe in the Labyrinth?" His words were slurred. I think he was trying to stay awake.

"No, but I believe that you think it's real and that's fine with me." I felt him shake with what might have been anger but it just made him cough a lot. "I can lie to make you happy if that's what you want."

When he finally composed himself he spoke again, "No, I don't want you to lie to me. I wish I could prove it to you. My magic is limited up here. I would give you your dreams."

I smiled. "I haven't had any dreams recently. I told you I was having dreams of going into the labyrinth. Hoggle refused to take me to the castle, but Didymus was going to show me. I never made it because the dreams stopped."

"I want to be the one to take you to the castle. That won't be for awhile though. Wait for me." That was the last thing he said before going to sleep. Well, it was the last conscious thing he said before falling asleep. He ended up lying with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back every time he would wake up coughing. It seemed to help him drift back to sleep. A few times while he slept he would speak but it was hard to understand most of it. Three phrases stood out, stupid goblins, Sarah, and Felicia you precious thing.

It made me happy that I got mentioned in Jareth's sleep talk and that he called me precious, but I was still jealous of Sarah. I couldn't stop myself from keeping a tally of who was best and Sarah was always winning.

It was just a bit past the kid's bedtime when they snuck into Jareth's bedroom. They asked when they were going home and I told them that we were staying and the two of them could share the bed in the other room. They were good kids and went right to bed and I stayed sitting up in Jareth's bed the whole night.

The next morning I was incredibly stiff. I had slept the entire night sitting up. Jareth was cuddled into my leg using it as a pillow. I tried to slowly move out of his grip without waking him but it didn't work. He woke up coughing and I got him more medicine while he tried to make it stop. I popped the thermometer back in his mouth to find that it did go down to 100. That was a start. I gave him the daytime medicine and got myself up and dressed.

Jareth tried to get dressed as well saying that he had a lot of work to do today. I had to put my foot down. "What is so important that desperately needs to be done? If you keep your eye on those two, I will go and do it and you stay home."

I could get used to Jareth not being able to argue with me. When he got upset he couldn't breathe and so he couldn't argue. That didn't stop him from trying though. I stood there and tapped my foot until he was done coughing and could tell me what I had to do. He glared at me while giving me a list of the essentials that needed to be done today. I promised him I would get it all done and that I would leave the leftovers in the fridge on little plates for lunch. I was glad to find that Jareth's kitchen was actually stocked with cups, plates, and pans and such. It was only missing food.


	26. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N Own Nothing

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went into the restaurant with my list of things to do. Jareth promised he only gave me the essentials, but it looked like a ton of work for one little restaurant. Mark was surprised to see me in on a Sunday. I told him I was covering for Jareth and that made him looked more surprised. I laughed at him and headed into the office.

As soon as I started the first task which was to go through his emails, I started to feel like I was back in my administrative position. It was a piece of cake to get back into that routine, but it was also a lot harder because I began noticing that a lot of what Jareth had asked me to do had did not involve the Labyrinth. He wanted me to do some administrative work for all of his other businesses.

I sorted through his emails, answered the ones I could and kept the ones I couldn't for Jareth to look at later. I saw a pile of forms that Jareth needed filled out and got to work on those. Thankfully Jareth actually had that spreadsheet I told his financial advisor I was making so it made it a lot easier for me to copy what I needed. I couldn't help think of all the places Jareth owns and why he chose to use this one as his main office. Mark knocked on the door and brought me lunch and that made me giggle. That was probably the reason. Jareth didn't have to worry about lunch or dinner if he worked here.

By 5:00, my hand was in serious pain from all the typing and writing. Jareth had sent me a few text messages throughout the day, mostly asking about what the kids could and couldn't do. I sent him his answers and also reminders to take the cold medicine. I also sent him the phone number to Dave's room and asked him to let the kids call him. I was so glad when I finished Jareth's list. I stretched and walked out of the office. I looked around to see who was working that night when my eye hit someone sitting at a table waiting for me.

I wanted to hold my hand over my face and run out the door. It was my ex-husband. He waved at me and motioned for me to sit with him. I did and tried to be as nice as I could be. It was a good thing I was tired and not in the mood for an argument. I would save that for when I got home to Jareth. That thought made me smile; coming home to Jareth. I quickly banished it and concentrated on what Bill was trying to say to me.

_"_Felicia, I want you to come back home with me. I made a terrible mistake."

I sighed, "Is that code meaning that the house looks like shit and you need your laundry done?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok, so it means that you haven't paid any bills in god knows how long and you need me to get your life back on track. Oh wait, one more guess, you can't find another girl to have sex with you." So much for being nice.

Bill sat there glaring at me for a minute and then gave me a sad look. I think he was going to beg. "I love you Felicia. What I did was stupid. I would never leave you again."

I just shook my head. "It's too late. You left and I wasn't sad. That means something." I got up and walked out of the door. I was a bit shaken so I just stood in the parking lot for awhile thinking.

Someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. "It's that freak isn't it. He is trying to take you away from me," Bill yelled at me.

"Don't ever call him a freak. He is a better man then you will ever be."

Bill laughed, "Oh yeah, the Goblin King. He can't get his mind out of that stupid book."

I was getting really pissed. "Well I wish that the Goblin King would come here and kick your ass, right now!"

I heard thunder as Bill pull me in for a kiss saying, "I will never let you go." Once again I felt something pull at my wrist, taking me away from Bill's kiss. I heard a noise and next thing I knew Bill was on the ground. I looked up and saw Jareth standing there. He punched Bill right in the face and he was going in for another. It started raining, making everything really hard to see.

"Wait, wait, stop it." I tried to restrain Jareth but it wasn't doing any good. He got a few more punches in and I tried to get in the way to make him stop. I got in the way at the wrong time and I ended up taking the punch for him. Well, on the bright side, it made Jareth stop. Damn, I thought, how could he be so strong now and yet earlier he was so weak.

I looked back up at Jareth; he was almost the same as when I had left. Pale, red eyes, red noise and just looked crappy. He might have been a little bit better but I couldn't tell. I was having trouble seeing out of one eye.

Jareth picked me up and held me like a child. "Are you alright? You shouldn't have gotten in the way like that you silly girl." He walked over to the limo and tapped on the door. Jason and Carla got out and we all walked, well I was carried, back into the restaurant. Jareth ordered us all dinner and something for my eye. I assumed Bill left, but I honestly couldn't care much.

"Why were you here?" I asked Jareth. I was still trying to figure out how Jareth always seemed to arrive at the perfect times.

"To get the children some food and because you called me."

"I didn't call you."

Jareth looked at me and quoted my words about wishing that he would come and beat Bill up. I just looked at him in amazement. Either he was a stalker or he had perfect luck in timing.

Carla started chatting with me and I tried to listen to her, "Jareth told us that we would be coming here for dinner because he ruined lunch. He should have just asked me to heat it up. I know how to use the microwave." Jason started giggling at Jareth.

I was distracted now. "What did you do to the microwave? What did you do to lunch?"

Jareth gave Carla a very evil look which only made her laugh more, "You should have left instructions on how to use the device. It appears that I overestimated how long it would take the food to be heated."

I tried to hold in a giggle, "How have you never used a microwave before? I don't understand how you have never done almost anything before. How long did you put it in for?"

Jareth refused to answer me so Jason answered for him, "Jareth put the food in for ten minutes." Jason was smiling away. Both he and Carla thought that embarrassing Jareth was hilarious and I had to agree.

This time I could not hold back the laughter. "Ten minutes! Oh I will have to clean that mess up before the cleaning lady comes. That must be disgusting. An exploded lasagna all over the thing."

Jason started giggling even harder and soon Carla joined in. I looked at Jareth and he hid his face. "What? What did Jareth do?" I was afraid to ask but I really wanted to know what I had missed.

"Nothing," Jareth answered, but that only made the kids laugh harder.

Carla was only too happy to tell me, "Jareth threw the microwave out the front door and then zapped it. It is in a million pieces on the driveway now."

"Zapped it?" I was afraid to ask again. However, no one responded to that one. The kids couldn't stop laughing and Jareth wouldn't look at me. I decided it was funny to see Jareth embarrassed and I laughed as well and leaned on his shoulder. He flinched away and slowly came back and let me. "You are going to have to learn to control that temper."


	27. Our First Kiss

A/N Own Nothing, The song Jareth is listening to in the beginning is "She likes me for me". I don't own that either. I am going away for a little bit so all my loyal readers (I only know of 2) will have to live without an update for a few days. Don't cry. :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting pretty late when I suggested that it was time to go home, but Jareth was listening to the music playing. He said that the song really made him think. I tried to listen. I had heard the song before but it was really old and I couldn't remember who sang it or what it was called. He got up and asked me to dance with him. Mark was working a double shift that day and offered to keep an eye out on Carla and Jason for a little while.

I went over to the dance floor with Jareth and just like before I felt like he was carrying me through every movement. "Are you sure you are well enough to be dancing around?"

Jareth smiled at me, a real smile. "To be near you I would risk anything."

That comment startled me and I didn't know how to respond so I just let him keep dancing with me. I was worried that I would do something wrong to destroy this wonderful time we were having. It was too early to be in the club section, so we were one of the few people there. I knew that normally I would have been embarrassed but right now I didn't notice much else except the way Jareth was looking at me.

My mind was filled with lots of thoughts going round and round all at once. _He is looking at you the way he looks at Sarah. Don't think about Sarah. He really likes you. He promised you your dreams and he probably could do it too. _I couldn't make the thoughts stop and I was so happy that most of them were positive.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Jareth.

Jareth smirked at me, "I am trying to think about modern human dating rituals and deciding on what is the most appropriate next move. "

I rolled my eyes at the way he talked like he wasn't human. I leaned my head against his shoulder and was happy when he didn't flinch or tense up. I felt his hands move up to my face and he slowly kissed me. It was incredible it was so soft, so gentle that I had totally forgiven him for punching me in the face. I know it was an accident but I wanted to use it against him, but now it was all forgiven.

I looked into his eyes. It was obvious he wanted more and I was going to let him have it. He pulled me in again and kissed me harder. I don't know how long it last but soon we were out of breath.

"Jareth," I sighed as I cuddled into his chest.

Jareth stroked my hair, "Sarah."

I pulled away. That had to be the last straw. He saw the incredibly hurt look on my face and I could tell he was trying to think of what had just happened. I waited there until he got it. He looked at me, "Felicia, I…"

"I am so glad you know who I am." I walked off the dance floor and grabbed Carla and Jason and took them to my car. They started to ask questions but once they realized I was very angry they both shut up. Jareth was coming out behind us. He caught up to us as I was about to get in the car.

"Felicia, listen to me."

"Nope," I said getting into my car. I started to close the door but he stopped it.

"I didn't mean that. I am truly sorry. I know what's said is said, but would you give me another chance?" Jareth really did look upset. I have never heard him apologize to anyone before.

"I don't know Jareth. I don't know if I can. I just, I have to go." I couldn't believe that one word could hurt me so deeply. I didn't know it I was being overly emotional about it. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, but I needed time to figure it out.

I took the kids home and got them blankets and chairs to make a fort for them to sleep in. About 15 minutes after we got home the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to the main door even though I knew who it was. Jareth was standing on the stairs to my building in the rain.

"Felicia, will you talk to me?"

"No, I need time." I didn't even open the door. I turned around and went back upstairs to my apartment. He rang the bell a few more times during the night. If he woke up either Carla or Jason I was going to kill him myself.

I woke up around 3:00 in the morning. It was still pouring outside. I hadn't heard the doorbell ring since midnight. I don't know why I went to check if he was still out there. I tried to tell myself I didn't care, but I went anyway. I opened the main door and saw Jareth sitting on one of the steps, in the rain.

"Jareth, have you been sitting in the rain for the past five hours?"

He didn't even turn to look at me. He just sat there and nodded.

"Well that's not very kingly of you. It is also really stupid of you too. You are still sick, you dumbass. Get your ass in here."

I grabbed Jareth by the jacket and pulled him up the stairs. It didn't matter to me right then how badly he hurt me. I cared for him. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I could feel him shivering as we walked up the steps. It was a cold night for May and he was the only idiot to be spending it in the rain.

I was almost disgusted by him. He was coughing and sneezing the whole way. Before we opened my door I couldn't help but quietly yell at him to get it under control until we were through the living room. I didn't want him waking the little ones. I heard him hold his breath as we tip toed through and into my bathroom.

I wasn't gentle with him either. I pulled his clothes off of him and pushed him into the shower. I started hanging his clothes when I heard him speak, "Does this mean you forgive me?" It was a slightly sarcastic question. He knew the answer and yet he was trying to be flirty.

"You know, trying to make yourself sicker just to get me to nurse you back to health isn't the smartest way to get my affections."

"It is worth it if it gets me another night in your lap." He tried so hard to sound charming but a fit of sneezes totally destroyed the whole thing.

"Aww isn't that sweet," I said as sarcastically as possible. "Sorry you are not spending tonight on my lap." Then I got serious, "I was really hurt tonight and I don't know when I'll get over that. I don't know if you really did anything wrong, but I don't forgive you yet."

Jareth didn't respond. I gave him a towel and put him in my bed.

"How do you sleep in such a tiny bed?"

I threw a box of tissues at his face trying to hide the tiny smile that the remark brought. I started to leave the room to make myself a bed in the living room when he spoke again, "You aren't going to stay with me?" It was the same sad voice I had heard the night before.

"No." I shut the bedroom door and fell asleep next to Carla.


	28. New Stuff

A/N Own Nothing. I managed to get one chapter up before I gotta go away. I hope you all survive a day or two without my story :P

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around through the haze. I was in the Labyrinth once again. Jareth asked me to wait for him to go into the castle. I considered that as I walked around, admiring the view. It was really starting to annoy me that I could not see clearly. I call for Didymus and he appeared in a few minutes with a big orange furry beast. I almost screamed but I caught myself. Didymus was actually speaking to this creature.

"My Lady, I would like you to meet my brother Ludo."

I shook hands with the beast. After I got over the shock he looked like he might be a nice creature. I strained my eyes to see in detail. I think he was smiling at me.

"Felicia friend." Ludo said as he looked at me. I just nodded and started following Didymus again.

"Didymus, can I make Jareth come to me the same way I call you and Hoggle?" I figured if that was the case then it would be really easy for me to get to the castle. He could probably wave a magic wand and poof, we would be there. I almost giggled thinking of Jareth in a Harry Potter costume, with glitter of course.

"I do not know, my lady. It never hurts to give it a try."

I decided not to. At least not yet; I would wait until I wasn't angry with him anymore. I knew I would forgive him. I cared way too much about him not to forgive him, but I was going to make sure he felt guilty and made it up to me. We were coming up to a junk yard when I heard an alarm going off. It sounded more distant than usual.

"I don't know when I will be back, but thanks for helping me." I got up and ran into my bedroom to shut my alarm off. Jareth was awake, mostly. He looked like death. I felt really bad for him and almost gave in and started playing nice. Instead I tried my best to ignore him. I got myself and kids dressed and showered and ready to go.

Before I left I popped back in the bedroom to check on Jareth one last time. "When you leave, lock the door. There is food and stuff in the refrigerator. Help yourself to whatever you need." I dropped Jason off with Alice and Carla at school. I just prayed that my work day would go by fast.

My day actually did go quite quickly. Valerie wanted every last detail of the night before. Apparently Mark saw the whole thing and told Valerie about it. I was surprised to hear that they kept it to themselves though. I thought that the whole place would know about it. I gave Valerie a short version and she kept going back and forth between loving Jareth and wanting to kick his ass. She wasn't being very helpful.

I was in for a big shock when I got home. I had Carla and Jason and was listening to them talk about their day when I opened the door and was almost positive that I had walked into the wrong apartment.

Carla asked the obvious question, "Where did all this stuff come from?"

I didn't answer. My apartment was filled with brand new furniture. My kitchen was filled with new appliances. My living room was done in browns and light oranges. It was strange to look at but over the next couple of minutes I really began to like it. My bedroom was all in dark greens. I couldn't believe that Jareth had done this. He even had the walls painted to match. How did he find the time? Did this mean I had to forgive him?

Carla and Jason had fun playing around with the new furniture there. They were pretending that they were in a jungle or something and my bed was the tree house. I sat down on my new dark brown comfy couch and debated calling Jareth. My mind was going around in circles. That had been happening a lot lately. I quickly dialed his number and decided that whatever my mind settled on when he answered the phone would be what I would go with.

The phone rang three times and I chickened out. I didn't leave a message and I didn't try him again. I figured that he wouldn't answer his phone anyway. He was a text messager, not a talker. I continued to sit there admiring the decorative paintings and sculptures on the wall. My nerves were almost settled when my phone rang. I answered it without thinking or looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Hello Felicia." I almost didn't recognize the voice. It was so raspy and low.

"Jareth? You sound terrible. Are you taking the stuff I left you? Don't make me come over there and force it down your throat because I will be really mad then." Jareth didn't answer me so I just continued, "I love the new stuff by the way. Thank you, but I don't really know if I can accept all of this. It is way too much. How did you manage to do all this today?" I could hear Jareth sneezing, so I knew he was there but he still didn't respond. "Say something dammit."

I heard him make another noise. Was that a laugh? I couldn't really tell but he did finally answer me, "Yes, I am taking the horrible liquid you left. Your welcome; keep all the furniture. I couldn't bear possibly coming back to that apartment and having to sleep in that horrible bed again."

"Hey, I liked that bed!" I started to rant at him but he interrupted at me.

"I'm going back to sleep now. You can yell at me tomorrow. Please bring some more of the green liquid to work." With that, he hung up. This left me once again feeling unsure of whether or not I should be mad.

I played tag with Carla and Jason for the rest of the night. I was hoping to tire them out as soon as possible so that they would get to bed on time. My trick worked like a charm and all three of us were out early. The kids slept on the new couch and I snuggle into the new bed. I had to admit that it was so much more comfortable than the IKEA bed.

I started to go back into my labyrinth dream but felt stuck. I was halfway in the darkness and halfway in the labyrinth. I felt someone take my hand and start guiding me. Soon the ground was passing by me so fast and I thought that I was flying. My dream did not last very long this time before I woke up. I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to be stubborn but got up when I heard Carla and Jason making a mess in the kitchen.


	29. Party Planning

A/N I am back and sadly still don't own anything. I was happy to see some new reviewers, yay. And a couple people saved my story to their favorites and alerts. However, I saw a dramatic decrease in the hits this weekend :(. Enjoy

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got to work a little bit early, hoping to beat Jareth there. I had decided that I was going to spend some time ignoring him. He would have to do better than just buying me stuff. I wanted to see more begging or something. I had the Nighttime cold medicine and breakfast for him in hand as I walked into his office. I was sad to see that he was there and it looked like he had been there for a few hours.

Jareth looked up to me. I had no clue what he was possibly thinking because I refused to look at him or speak to him. I put his breakfast and the medicine on his desk and went to leave.

"I thought you were going to yell at me some more." Jareth's voice was better than the previous night but it was still kind of raspy. I did glance at him and noticed that he looked a lot better. He must have spent the whole day sleeping it off. I didn't answer him. I just walked out the door.

As I worked I was trying to decide if being mad still would ruin any chances I still had with Jareth. I was also wondering if I still wanted to be with Jareth. Valerie offered to flip a coin for me but I just laughed at her and continued to work. I did want to be with Jareth; I just wasn't sure if I could deal with it. It was a slow afternoon, practically dead and all of us started gathering up chairs in the dance room having a good time.

Even our cook came out to talk. John was the best cook we had. He also looked very silly in his apron. He was tall and not just because I am short. He must be closer to seven foot than six. Also, he is huge and I don't mean in a bad way at all. He is all muscles, like incredible hulk muscles. The first time anyone meets him they are frightened. He is just that intimidating. The evening crew was starting to come in for their shifts and the morning set was too involved in the conversation to leave.

"Alright so we need to find a place to host our little Labyrinth staff party." Valerie continued with her planning of a party that no one actually expected to happen.

"Come off it Valerie, how are you going to have a staff party if half the staff will be at work?" Mark had a really good point there.

Donna, one of the bartenders, had an idea. "Maybe Felicia can get Jareth to close the restaurant for a night." Everyone started laughing at her for that. The Labyrinth has never been closed to anything since it opened.

Valerie started to tease John, "Why don't you go and ask him; unless you are afraid of the guy. I want to see your big, bad side in action. All we get to see is you being a big puppy dog."

John somehow made himself look bigger, "I'm not afraid of Jareth. Bring him out here and I'll make him close the place."

Donna continued to laugh at John, "What about last month when you accepted that delivery of fish burgers or whatever it was and tried to serve it to him?" Donna could barely finish the story. "When Jareth started yelling, I never seen anyone hide so fast. I don't know how someone as big as you fit in that little closet."

John's face started to turn bright red, "I wasn't hiding. I was looking for a broom and the door just happened to shut behind me."

Valerie and Donna continued to tease John until eventually Jareth walked out to see what was going on. I took a quick glance up to make sure he was doing better and then immediately turned away so that my back was to him.

"Jareth, you are just the person we wanted to see. John has a question for you." Valerie was only too happy to embarrass John again.

Jareth looked over at John and waited for him to say something. "Well boss, Valerie thought that since your birthday was coming up we would close the place on Friday night and have a little staff party to celebrate."

Everyone in the group was holding their breath waiting for Jareth's answer. I could feel him staring at me but I refused to turn around. "Fine," was all Jareth said and he went back into his office. John started breathing again and we were all complimenting him on getting Jareth to say yes. Valerie started planning the birthday party and everyone else mostly just listened.

At the end of the meeting, Valerie decided that it was going to be a karaoke party. She ordered a cake and made a list of decorations that she needed to buy. I started to wonder why she didn't party plan professionally. She was really excited about it and shopping even when it wasn't for her. I tried to remember to talk to her about that later.

We all started getting ready to leave when I got a text message from Jareth asking me to come into his office. I really wanted to keep ignoring him, but I knew I would regret it later if I didn't stop in. I walked in and sat in my chair and waited for him to tell me what he wanted. Once again I tried my best not to look at him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I almost got up and left, but I knew that he enjoyed irritating me. "Did you like the new bed?" I was so happy when he finally spoke.

"Yes, I did. I don't want you buying me anymore stuff. You have to make up for what you did the hard way. Which means I am going to be angry with you and ignore you and you have to be sad and beg for my forgiveness." I tried my best not to smile. No matter how angry or hurt I was Jareth made me smile.

Jareth smirked and then put on a pretend sad face, "I will wait." He must have been feeling much better. I left and continued on his birthday present. I had to get it done for his party on Friday. I doubted he would even really be there. I knew and so did everyone else that he would most likely either spend the entire time in his office or watch it from a distance. Either way we got our party.


	30. Forgiving Jareth

A/N Own Nothing. I finished the story today so I am going to put it all up today. Enjoy

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Thursday, Dave was released from the hospital and came over to pick up Carla and Jason. Not that I wasn't happy to have them, but it was nice to not have to think about making their lunches, making sure Carl did her homework, making their dinner, getting them to bed on time. I was glad that Dave was alright again. It looked like he was going to have quite a few scars in some obvious places, but compared to what could have happened it was nothing.

I was able to finish the quilt I was making for Jareth and wrapped it up in some of the leftover purple metallic wrapping paper I had from when Valerie and I bought his I-phone. I wondered if he would like it or where he would put it. Since he didn't use his living room ever it was doubtful that he would ever use it to curl up on the couch to watch the TV he didn't have.

The labyrinth dreams stopped again. Once again I was relieved. It was nice to have a couple nights of real rest. I went into work Friday morning completely refreshed and worry-free, almost. I had spent the past couple days successfully ignoring Jareth and he would look at me sadly every time I passed him. I never knew if he was faking it or if he really was upset that I was completely ignoring him.

We closed the restaurant at 5:00. I still couldn't believe that we were able to convince him to do that. It wasn't even difficult to do. Hoggle and Didymus came in with a bunch of stuff that I assumed Valerie had them pick up. She set them right to work hanging decorations and setting up the tables and chairs in whatever way she decided was best. I tried to stay out of her way as did everyone else.

When Valerie was done, the dance room was beautiful. There was a long table down the one side where the cake would go in the middle and the food would go on either side. There were purple and black streamers hung just perfectly on the walls. She also put little party hats on all the goblin statues. The four bartenders we had agreed to take turns on serving the drinks and John had spent the entire day cooking everything Valerie requested.

Hoggle asked me to go for a walk with him when he was finished with Valerie's to-do list. I went out and he started talking to me, "Are you actually still mad at Jareth?"

"I was never really mad. It just hurt me."

"Still hurt?"

"I don't know."

"He loves you, you know." I really didn't know what to say to that so Hoggle just continued. "Listen, I really don't want to get involved but to be honest I am tired of being near him while he is in a bad mood. He thinks you've mostly forgiven him but since he isn't sure he is being annoying."

"So I should just forgive him so he won't annoy you anymore?"

Hoggle gave me a look, "No, of course that's not what I am saying. I am just saying don't be too hard on him." We continued around the block talking about other things. I had a lot to think about so there were a lot of silent moments which didn't seem to bother Hoggle at all. Hoggle said Jareth loves me, which was really nice to know.

When we got back to the restaurant Valerie immediately called Hoggle over to most likely carry something, I wasn't really paying attention. I got Jareth's present out of the employee room and took it into him. He was working on something and at first didn't even notice me come in. It wasn't until I put the present on his desk and sat down that he looked up.

"What's this?"

"Well I was going to wait for your actual birthday to give you your present, but since today is supposed to be your party I figured you would like it now. I am really surprised you let us close the restaurant for it by the way." I watched him continue his work for a few minutes not really sure if he had heard a word I had said. Eventually he must have gotten to a good stopping point because he answered me.

"I really wasn't expecting anything. I also know that John used my birthday as an excuse to get me to close the restaurant. That is not the reason I let you all have your way."

"Come on, get to opening it." I started to get really nervous. I kept thinking: _What if Jareth doesn't like it? Of course he won't like it. The only hand-made items he has probably cost him a fortune why would he want your ratty quilt._ Jareth gave me a worried look and I tried my best to blank my mind and smile.

As Jareth started to unwrap the quilt I wanted to throw a crystal ball at him. He takes so long. He is the type that carefully unwraps his presents like he is going to save the paper, but I know that he doesn't actually save it so there is no point. He noticed me getting aggravated at his slowness and slowed down even more with a smirk, "Does it bother you that I am building up the suspense?"

"You are going to really be disappointed if you keep building it up. It's really nothing special." I couldn't watch anymore. I almost smiled thinking of how he knew exactly what to do to annoy me. He did actually open it now that he had his fun with me. I slowly looked at him to see his reaction.

Jareth looked a little confused at first but then slowly unfolded the quilt. He looked at each individual square with great interest and I sat there awaiting his verdict on it. He smiled at me. It was an actual smile. No smirks or half smiles, no evil intentions. He must have liked it. I smiled too, my heart and body felt so much lighter just from that one tiny smile he gave me.

"Do you like it?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it. I had to be sure, he just might have been happy that it wasn't a trick or something since I was mad at him.

"Absolutely, it would have been very useful a few days ago when I had to get out of my bed because someone thought they would actually call that horrid cellular phone you made me have," he was back to smirking at me. I knew he was making fun of me but I didn't care.

I got up to leave and had to stop; Jareth came up right behind me and had his arms around me waist. He was holding me tightly. "I am still mad at you, you know that right?" Jareth just nodded and gave me light kisses on my neck. I almost gave in right there. I wanted him to kiss me more.

"I will be here on my knees ready to serve you when you are ready to come back and forgive me."

"Ha, you on your knees, serving me. That is the funniest thing I think I have ever heard."

He spun me around and kissed me harder on the mouth this time, "Love me and I will be your slave. Now why don't you go back to getting the party ready?"

That was it; Jareth was officially forgiven. Damn him, how was he able to do that to me? I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. My head was so light and I felt like I was high. I walked out of the office with a smile on my face that only Hoggle really seemed to notice. He winked at me and I just smiled back at him.


	31. Jareth's Birthday Party

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It turned out that Valerie had an ulterior motive for wanting a karaoke night. She announced to everyone that she was trying out for a local theater. They were holding auditions for Wicked and she wanted to try out for Glinda.

"I need practice and you know all the songs," Valerie said as she begged me to do the first song with her. "I know your favorite song is 'For Good' so come on pretty please. I will buy you the biggest cookie ever."

I eventually agreed and Valerie pulled me up on the little stage she made. My face turned bright red as I looked at everyone staring at me. Jareth even came out to watch. The music started and it figures I had to sing first. It was only a short line and then Valerie had a long section but I still didn't want to start it. I love to sing. I really do and I am decent in my own opinion but I get stage fright very easily. I am not very good actually being in front of people knowing that everyone is listening to me.

I tried to look at Valerie instead of the people watching and pretend that it was just me and her singing. I wouldn't have minded that. I could practice with her at home if she wanted. I started my little solo section and started to enjoy myself. I didn't even look at the words. I think they would have distracted me anyway. Soon I was really getting into it and having fun when we started singing together. I always had trouble with this part when I sang it to myself because I never worried about whose part I needed to focus on but amazingly I got it all right. Then the song was over and everyone was clapping. My face turned red again and I just looked down while I walked to my seat.

Everyone was telling Valerie what a great job she did. I honestly didn't have any opinion for her. I was so busy worrying about my lines that I couldn't pay close enough attention to how good her voice was. Jareth walked over to me and sat next to me, "I think you could probably try out for the part you were singing if your face didn't get so red."

I looked at Jareth and he really looked sincere. "Are you just being nice or was I actually any good?"

Donna heard me ask that and answered for Jareth, "The two of you were awesome. That would be so cool if you both got the leading roles."

Valerie even smiled at me while Didymus was praising her, but there was no way I was getting on a stage bigger than this. "Hell no, I am not doing a theater thing."

Now that the first song was over with other people started to get brave. I even sang a few more songs; it was actually turning into a really fun night. Jareth refused to get up and sing and I kept bugging him.

"Come on, I know you have a great voice."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "And how would you know that? Anyway my voice has not fully returned to normal."

I had forgotten that he didn't know that I saw him in the children's ward singing to the kids. "You voice sounds fine to me and I have heard you sing. I was there when you were dancing for all the little kids at the hospital. You had quite a crowd watching you."

Jareth looked unhappy for bit but still insisted that his voice was not ready and he didn't want to sing. The rest of the night was great. I danced with Hoggle and John to a couple songs that people were singing. I eventually got Jareth to dance with me as well. Soon it was almost time to go and we were sitting around just talking and cleaning up.

Valerie suddenly remembered something important. "Wait, Jareth needs to open his present."

I couldn't help but wonder what Valerie had picked out but Jareth didn't seem to care very much. He whispered in my ear, "Should I be afraid?" I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know.

Valerie handed Jareth a small box, "I wouldn't be surprised if you already had this but a couple of us were shopping and thought it would be a cute gift."

"Thank you. I worry about what you think is cute though." Jareth said with a smirk. He opened it slowly, but not as slowly as when he was trying to annoy me earlier. He opened the box and inside was a leather bound book. The cover was red and the writing was written in gold. I leaned over to see what the title was. I saw it and held my breath for the reaction.

Jareth kept his smirk on, "The Labyrinth. You are right, I do have a copy. However it was ruined a few years ago by the young lady sitting next to me when she could not keep her balance. Thank you."

I let the air out and I know my face turned red. So that's why he was so mad when I fell into the shelving. I also remembered the picture that I had ruined; it was a picture of Sarah. Oh well, at least he wasn't bringing that up again.

Everyone was happy he seemed to like his gift and started heading home. Jareth and I were the last ones to leave. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me towards me. He knelt on the floor and began to beg. "Felicia, please forgive me. I will be your eternal slave. Will come and stay with me at my house tonight?"

"Is that part in the book somewhere?" I joked.

"Well there is a part in there about me promising to be another girl's slave if she would have me."

"Well too bad for her. You are my servant now. Goblin King, I order you to pick me up and take me to my car and we will drive back to your house and go to sleep."

Jareth stared at me for a bit, "Your driving?" He sounded scared but he did it. He lifted me up and carried me to my car, stopping at the office first to get his new quilt.

He was a perfect gentleman and he put me down in the guest bedroom. I really wanted to sleep with him. Not sleep with him, sleep with him. But I wanted to sleep next to him. I wondered if he would let me. He left for his own room and I waited for about 15 minutes before I snuck in. He was in bed, his eyes were closed but I didn't know if he was asleep. I slowly got into the bed and got comfortable. Jareth was awake; he playfully grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"My Queen," he said as he held him arm around me and drifted off into sleep.

I fell asleep quickly too. He was just so warm and comfy. I was so happy right then.


	32. Another Friday Night

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up the next morning, Jareth was already gone. He left a note for me: _Already left for work, since there is no food in my home pick something up for us on your way in. Also, how can such a small girl take up so much of a very large bed?? _I laughed at the note. I was told by many people that I was a bed hog.

I realized after I showered in Jareth's bathroom that I didn't have any clean clothes with me. I checked Jareth's closet and found some regular jeans that must have been a little small on him and a black t-shirt. I had to roll the cuff of the jeans about 4 times to make it the right length. I hoped he wouldn't mind me taking a peek in his closet. Most of his clothes were black. He had a bunch of suits, lots of black pants, a bunch of glittery leather jackets and some strange shirts. He had some normal black and white t-shirts, but he also had some white poet shirts that he must have had for decades. When would he have worn those? I was laughing at some of his more frilly clothing and eventually knew I had to leave if I was going to get breakfast and make it in on time.

Jareth gave me a strange look when I gave him his breakfast but didn't mention anything about my clothes or the previous night. His new copy of the Labyrinth was sitting on one of his shelves. I smiled at him and got to work. The week passed quickly. Jareth tried another magic lesson with me with no success and I spent the nights in my own apartment.

Valerie and Didymus were able to spend some time together that week so I helped her pick out an outfit and got her ready for her date. It was pretty obvious that I wasn't much help to her but I did I best. To make up for it I spent Thursday night at her place. She was taking Friday off for the auditions and then we would go out later that night. Mark was taking her morning shift and I don't know who was taking his evening shift, but either way he was now free and planning on coming with us.

Valerie and I spent the entire night singing every single "Wicked" song several times. At midnight I put my foot down. I couldn't speak. My voice sounded terrible and my throat was starting to bother me. Valerie's finally agreed to give her voice box a rest for the night. I went home and prayed that I would actually be able to sleep and I did. I didn't have any dreams, just a nice sound sleep.

I really began to look forward to Fridays. It was nice to know that I was going to be doing something with friends and to not have to worry about what I was doing for the weekend. This weekend was a busy one. We were planning on seeing a movie and then going to dinner. I knew that during the whole dinner Valerie would tell us about every last person who auditioned. Sunday I had to go to my aunt's house for my birthday party.

Valerie actually came into work to talk to me before the audition, "Ok, I know I am going to get the part, right? So anyway, I will hear from them tomorrow either way, and then Sunday Didymus will take me to dinner to either congratulate me or console me."

I smiled at her, "Of course you will get it. You have a perfect voice and you fit the part nicely."

She nodded, "Well there is a problem with Sunday. Didymus never wants to leave Hoggle alone. You think that he was worried Hoggle would go kill himself or something if he had to stay at home for a night by himself. Can you take him somewhere for me?"

"Oh, sure I guess. It will be kind of funny to be babysitting a grown man but he can come with me to my birthday thing at my aunt's house. Carla would love to see him again."

Valerie jumped up and down and then started telling me all about what she planned to sing and how she planned to act until it was time for her to leave. The hours passed very slowly that day. I was glad to see 5:00 come around.

Valerie, Hoggle and Didymus all came in and sat at a table. I immediately went to them and waited for Valerie to let me know everything. I am surprised she didn't say anything about her audition but she was smiling brightly. We had a 6:00 showing of some new horror film. I really didn't care what it was. Mark got changed quickly while I went into Jareth's office.

I barely opened the door when he pulled me in and kissed me. I smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest. "It is time to go to the movie." Jareth opened the door for me and held my hand as we walked. Life was getting too good. I couldn't help but worry about what would happen to screw it up.

The movie was actually pretty scary. Jareth enjoyed it very much when I jumped and hid my eyes in his shoulder. "Are you scared of the zombies?"

"No," I whispered back, "I can't stand things jumping out. I hate being startled." I looked over at Valerie. Her head was buried into Didymus' chest and Hoggle was laughing at all the scary parts. Mark was eyeing up some girl sitting two seats down from him.

Dinner was exactly how I expected it. I never heard of the place, probably because Jareth picked it out. Valerie took the opportunity to tell everyone about every other woman that auditioned for Glinda. I barely listened to her but from what I had heard it sounded like she had a fairly decent chance.

The evening was going by so quickly that I almost forgot to talk to Hoggle about Sunday. We were in the limo on our way home when I remembered. I was sitting in between Hoggle and Jareth again like I usually was. Mark was having fun just being in Jareth's limo and trying not to be annoyed at Valerie and Didymus. They were still in the overly flirty stage of their relationship and even though it was nice to see them happy, it was extremely annoying to watch.

"Hoggle, are you coming with me on Sunday?"

He just looked at me for a second obviously not remembering at first what the plan for Sunday was. "Oh yeah, Didymus said something 'bout that. I guess I will, it don't matter to me. I don't mind having a day to me self."

"Alright then, my brother is picking me up at the Labyrinth at 3:00 if want to meet us there."

Hoggle just nodded. I sat back thinking until I noticed Jareth staring at me and glaring at Hoggle. I held Jareth's arm and looked up at him.

"Where are you going with Hogbrain?" Jareth asked. He sounded a little jealous.

"He is going to hang out with me while Valerie and Didymus go out to dinner or something." Jareth still looked unhappy. I decided to tease him, "Jealous?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure? You look jealous to me. It's kind of cute." I continued to tease him hoping to get him to smile, but all I got was his usual smirk.

As usual Jareth and I were the last ones to be taken home. Jareth held me in his arms. I knew he was going to ask me to stay the night but I didn't really trust myself to stay in Jareth's house. I really wanted to move slowly with Jareth. We both had issues. Jareth still had his thing about Sarah and I started to notice that as I got closer to Jareth I was getting really nervous about him leaving. I tried to overcome the abandonment issue that I had developed when Bill left me and I knew I could I just wanted to slow down. I was just happy that Jareth didn't push me. He was a little upset but I think he understood.


	33. Jareth Meets My Family

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 2:45 on Sunday afternoon and I was hanging out in the restaurant with Hoggle waiting for my brother to show up. Jareth was still being jealous that I had asked Hoggle to go. I debated on asking him but I knew he was not ready and I was not ready for him to meet my family. Number one reason: My family hugged everyone. It didn't matter who you were, if you walked in you had to give everyone a hug and would be lots of people there. I did a quick mental count and it came to about 30 people jammed into one house. Both of my parents were from large families that were both very social and neither ever heard of a personal bubble. I didn't say anything about it and neither did Jareth.

We only waited about ten minutes when Dave came in with Carla and Jason. The kids ran straight to Hoggle and jumped up on his lap. I gave my brother a hug and said, "Are we ready to go." He nodded and saw Jareth walk out of his office towards the kitchen. He was somehow able to read his paperwork and avoid customers and waitresses walking past him.

"Yo, Jareth!" my brother called out to him. Jareth kept walking and my brother ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Jareth turned around quickly glaring at my brother for a second before relaxing. "Hey, you coming with us? You're like Felicia's boyfriend and everything right? The family wants to meet you."

"I couldn't intrude on your family celebration."

"What are you talking about? Everyone wants to hear about the guy who kicked Bill's ass. Thanks, by the way." Dave patted Jareth on the back and Jareth stiffened as Dave led him over to us.

"Yay! Jareth is coming! Jareth will you show us how you spin your crystals?" Carla asked. Jason looked up at Jareth with his big bright eyes. I love those eyes. Jareth looked at me and then nodded at Carla. I started to get really nervous but I put on a smile and started heading for the car.

Jareth wanted to take everyone in his limo, of course, but Dave insisted on driving us in his minivan. Jareth did not enjoy the ride. It must not have been my driving then. I had to ask, "Why don't you like riding in cars? You only seem to like your limo."

Jareth thought about that for a minute, "In the limo I cannot see all the possible ways I almost get myself killed by being in one of these vehicles."

I laughed, "Well then don't look out front." I was quiet for a minute before I decided to give Jareth a warning about my parents. "I know it is kind of too late now, but I hope this doesn't get really uncomfortable for you." Jareth just looked at me so I continued, "I told you before my family likes to hug. And as soon as you walk in that house you will be hugged and kissed by every woman there and every guy will either shake your hand or something. I know you really don't like that." Jareth looked like he was trying not to look terrified at the thought.

I sighed, it was too late now. We made it to my aunt's house around 4:00. I went in and greeted everyone and introduced them to Jareth and Hoggle. Hoggle didn't seem to mind all the attention but Jareth obviously did. He didn't say anything about and he went along with it, but it was very obvious that he was forcing himself to be polite. One of my father's sisters made Jareth sit next to her while she drilled him with questions about me, him, the restaurant and what happened between him and Bill. I stood behind Hoggle who seemed to think that this whole thing was hilarious.

I buried my head into Hoggle's back saying, "That's it. He is going to leave me. There is no way in hell that he is going to put up with this."

Hoggle continued to laugh to himself, "I gotta say this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Don't worry about Jareth, he will be fine and he will get over it. Meetin' your family isn't that bad." He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before Carla came over and asked him to play with her. He left with her to go play and I was there all alone watching Jareth get drilled.

Aunt Connie was continuing her constant questions, "So where did you live before you opened your restaurant?"

"I have always lived in the same area." I noticed Jareth didn't say anything about being the Goblin King or the real labyrinth. I hoped he didn't think I was ashamed of that even though I had to admit to myself I was. I really didn't want my family to think he was crazy. It was fine for people we both knew to know who he thought he was but not my family. I suddenly felt really guilty about that and sat down in a chair and continued to listen.

"Well we will just have to have your parents over one of these days. It will be fun." Great, my mother had to start acting like we were engaged or something. I am not even sure if this counted as officially dating. If we were dating, when would our anniversary be? Does anyone really know when their anniversary is? Jareth was not answering my mother comments about his parents. The rest of my family was talking about it but Jareth remained silent. He never said anything to me about his family. I didn't know if that was because we weren't close at the time I had asked or if he just didn't talk about them period.

"When would be good for them Jareth?" my mother continued her plans for the parent meet and greet.

Jareth kept his eyes down while answering, "My parents passed away when I was much younger." He kept his eyes down while everyone was telling him how sorry they were and they immediately turned the conversation to how all their kids were doing in school. Jareth excused himself and came over to me and took my hand. We sat out on the front porch for awhile before Jareth spoke.

"You had me worried. That wasn't as bad as you made it out."

I couldn't believe he said that. I would have thought he would have been angry or upset. "Not bad? You looked like someone was trying to burn all of your gloves or something. And I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me about your parents?"

"It was a very long time ago and I would not compare this evening to all of my gloves being destroyed. That would be really horrifying." I looked up at him to seeing him smirking at me.

This evening continued as it normally did with my family. We ate, we talked, and we ate some more. Dave eventually decided it was time to get the kids home and dropped us all back off at the restaurant. Hoggle found his own way home and Jareth asked me to come out to his limo for a minute.

I went out to find he had a birthday present waiting for me in the back. He got it and gave it to me. It was a small jewelry box; a ring box to be exact.


	34. My Birthday Present

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the little ring box Jareth was holding out to me. I was honestly afraid to open it. I had to keep telling myself over and over: _It's not an engagement ring; it's not an engagement ring. Open the box. He wouldn't do this that quick. Just open the box._ Jareth just stood there and waited while I continued to stare. He eventually took one of my hands and put the box in it.

I slowly opened the box very afraid of what I might find inside. It turned out there was a ring inside, but there was also a key. I was relieved to see that the ring was not a diamond although there were two incredible teeny stones that might have been diamonds on either side of a dark green emerald.

Jareth took the box from me and pulled the ring out and put in on my ring finger on my right hand. I breathed a sigh of relief and he just looked at me for a second before saying, "Valerie told me you liked dark emeralds. Maybe I should take the owl charm I gave you and have someone replace the diamond collar with emeralds."

My hand went up to the little silver owl and I shook my head. "No, I like it the way it is and I love the ring Jareth. You are going to make me seem like a hypocrite. I hate jewelry mostly, but you keep finding me things I love." I gave him a hug and snuggled into his chest before I remembered what else was in the box. "What is the key for?"

"I want you to move in with me. The key is to my house." My thoughts went wild. _Move in?? I can't do that yet. Can I?_

"I don't know about that. What if something happens again and you have to beg for my forgiveness?" I smiled up at him before continuing. "Where would I go?"

I was so happy that Jareth understood. He knew that I wasn't ready to give up my own apartment, my own space. I wasn't ready as he was to commit to a new relationship.

"I have a solution then," he began, "You will continue to rent your own tiny apartment so that you have a place to retreat to when you need, but you will live with me in my house."

He stood there holding me while I thought about his solution. In a way it made sense. I did want to move in with him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I felt foolish paying for an apartment that I wasn't using but it would make me feel better.

"Yes," I said brightly, "I will move in with you."

Jareth smiled a real smile, "I was really hoping you would. The guest bedroom is already done in your favorite colors, although you don't have to sleep in there if you don't want to." Jareth's hints weren't very subtle and I laughed at him playfully hitting him. He took me back to my apartment that night to spend my last night alone there.

I was dreaming again. I was at the castle. I wanted to go in but even with my sluggish senses I remembered my promise. "Jareth!" I called for him but he didn't show up. I sat down on the stone floor. "I wish the Goblin King was here."

"Felicia?" The voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Jareth walking towards me in all his glittery goodness. I ran up and jumped into his arms. He caught me and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I come here sometimes; now take me into the castle before my alarm goes off." I pulled him along as I ran towards the castle door. Jareth gave me the grand tour of the place which ended in his bedroom. Since it was a dream, I had no problem with taking off all of my clothes in front of him. Jareth only took two seconds to look at me before pouncing and soon we were rolling all over the place.

Jareth's mouth and hands were everywhere and even though I could barely think or see it was the greatest night of my life. When it was over I was lying next to Jareth in his bed trying to think clearly. I tried to get a good look around the room but everything was getting more blurry. I gave Jareth one last kiss before I heard my alarm go off.

I hit my alarm and snuggled happily back into my pillow. Jareth gave me the day off to pack. I didn't have to worry about packing much just my clothes and some personal items. When Bill left me I threw out everything that reminded me of him. That left me with a very empty apartment. I cleaned out my fridge and unplugged everything as I packed. I was a little sad to say goodbye to furniture I was just starting to get used to but I knew that I loved Jareth's house.

I decided to give Valerie a call to find out how if she got the part. I had expected a call on Saturday but she didn't tell anyone. She picked up the phone and sounded very cheerful.

"So," I started, "How did it go? Are you going to be Glinda? How was the date?"

That was all Valerie needed to launch into the full story, but I will shorten it. She did get the part. It was between her and one of girl that they were having a hard time deciding between so they brought them both back in for another audition. Valerie got the part and the other girl was going to play someone else and be Valerie's understudy. Didymus took her out to some fancy restaurant, seriously hasn't anyone heard of the Olive Garden? Then they went back to her place and he stayed the night. I tried not to listen to the rest of the details but all went well and that's all I need to know.

Jareth picked me up to take me to lunch and to go shopping for a few things that I would want in the house. I wasn't sure what things he had in mind but I hoped that food was one of them. I didn't really want to eat all of my meals at the restaurant. I had no clue how he stayed thin, not to mention buff, eating that every day. We just got sandwiches while Jareth tried to get me to tell him what was missing in his home.


	35. Shopping with Jareth

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jareth what could your house possibly need, well besides food and bathroom supplies for me?"

Jareth looked at me for minute, "That small television set is hardly adequate; I need a new microwave; I am sure there are other items you would like to have in the kitchen to cook with."

I continued eating my lunch and rolled my eyes at him, "The television is fine. Why would you want a larger TV anyway, you don't watch it? Where would you put it?"

Jareth didn't answer me and didn't bring it up again until we were at Best Buy. He was showing me a catalog for the new TV stand he was going to buy for it. It matched his living room furniture and had plenty of space for the TV and a ton of DVDs. We were waiting for a salesperson to come over and help us pick out the television for a few minutes. The manager came over and said, "No way. Get the hell out of my store."

Jareth and I spun around to see Bill looking really pissed off. "What are you doing here? This isn't your store." Bill managed a Best Buy, but it was the one I used to live near which was about an hour away.

"I got transferred now get the hell out of my store."

I took Jareth's hand and walked towards the entrance, but Jareth didn't move. "Come on, let's go." Jareth just stood there staring angrily at Bill. Finally he gave in and walked with me out of the store. Bill ran up behind us once we were out.

"Hey freak, what did her parents think when they found out you beat her?" Jareth turned back around looking absolutely pissed.

"If you would have kept your hands off of her it would not have happened."

"Yeah right, I am sure you two will have a happy relationship. You will find out soon that she is not as perfect and innocent as she seems. Just look at the way she dresses. She doesn't give a shit. She is a bitch and always wants to go out. She will never leave you alone, always nagging about something. She will never learn her place." Bill crossed his arms and glared at me, satisfied that his rant had hurt me.

The sad thing was it really did. I liked the way I dressed and he didn't. I occasionally put on something special for him but he never appreciated it. I didn't like to spend every single weekend in the house and I only ever bitched at him because he didn't do shit. I knew he was completely in the wrong but it still really hurt and I knew my eyes were filling up. I couldn't see Jareth's face because he was standing in front of me, but I was worried that he would listen to Bill and realize he didn't want me.

"Oh god, not the crying again. You can't say anything to her."

Jareth turned around to look at me, but I just looked away. I didn't want him to see the tears that I was trying not to make fall. "Can we please just go home now?" I whispered to him.

Jareth turned back towards Bill and walked right up to him, "If you come near her again or say one more thing that hurts her I will hurt you." I was flattered by that but still worried.

Then the fight began. Bill took a swing at Jareth and missed. Jareth got Bill right in the stomach and then an elbow right to the back. Bill was on the ground in seconds. Jareth turned around to walk away but Bill tackled him to the ground. I just stood there like the stupid girl you see in the movies. I was the one that people are always wondering why she isn't doing anything. I was too stunned to move. I couldn't tell who was winning or who was actually hitting who.

"Stop! Both of you please stop!" I didn't want to take a punch for them this time so I stayed out of it. I ran into the Best Buy and got someone to help me. A bunch of people came out to see the fight. I was just in time to see Jareth kick Bill off of him and stand up and turn once again to walk away. Bill went to tackle him again but this time was caught by a bunch of people.

Someone above Bill was called in to watch the security cameras. We were told we had to wait so Jareth asked them if we could continued shopping like we have originally intended. A saleswoman stayed with us and sold us a very large HD television. It was as least as big as the one in the employee room.

Jareth also picked out a DVD player. He wanted me to pick it out, but I really wasn't in the mood for shopping. Jareth took me over to the DVDs and asked me to pick out what I liked. I told him I didn't want him to buy me any movies so finally he told me to tell him about all the movies I wanted him to watch. It took some time but eventually I started telling him about the classics like Back to the Future and Indiana Jones. Jareth was doing a really good job of getting me to tell him every movie I have ever liked and every movie I ever wanted to see. We ended up buying over 200 DVDs if you include the TV show seasons I also told him were good.

Someone came over to us apologizing for Bill's behavior. He was fired for starting the fight and they gave us a discount on our huge purchase. I had never seen anyone spend so much money in all my life. Jareth took care of getting everything to our house. I still loved that, our house. Then we went home. I still wasn't in a very good mood so Jareth picked me up and took me to his big Jacuzzi; he filled it up with lots of steamy water and bubbles and gave me a kiss. He got me a big fluffy black robe and left me in there. I heard him on the phone ordering Chinese food while I got in and relaxed.

I sat in the tub and thought about things. Jareth was so good to me, but after Bill told him what he thought I was like would he still want to be good to me? Jareth was really pissed at him. Even though he was trying to get me to enjoy the outing I could tell that he wasn't himself. He didn't talk much and he was talking kind of slow and quietly. I ducked my head out of the water and considered never coming out. I could stay in the tub forever.


	36. Green Crystals

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was trying to hold my breath and stay under the water as long as possible when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I figured it must be Jareth so I told him to come in. I was completely surrounded by bubbles so he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway and I had a curtain closed around it also. Jareth came in and sat next to where my head was.

"The food is here. Are you ready to come out? I briefly looked through the movies you selected and thought we could watch the Back to the Future one. It looks mildly entertaining."

I mindlessly splashed the water around. "You don't have to watch it. I know you get annoyed when you're not actively doing something." I tried to make myself sound happier but I wasn't doing a good job.

The curtain opened slowly and Jareth ran his fingers through my hair and held my head into his chest. "I will do more than fight him if he ever hurts you again." Jareth's eyes were full of rage and his hands were making fists. He was looking past me speaking very slowly. I was actually afraid of him. I slowly started to cower away. He noticed and suddenly went from very angry to upset. "Come on out and let's eat." He got the robe and held it out for me.

I slowly got up as he kept his eyes behind the robe so I could have a little privacy. I really didn't think I deserved to be treated so nicely but then I was in a depressed mood so I wouldn't. Jareth had set up the smaller television in the living room. The bigger television and the stand would be delivered the next day. He had the DVD player all hooked up and the movie was ready to go. He had some plates and the cartons on the coffee table. He even ordered me a bottle of diet soda and got me a glass ready.

I was surprised that Jareth would even think of eating dinner in his living room but we curled up and ate. I barely ate but Jareth ate all of his and most of what I left. After he cleaned the remains up he sat on the couch and pulled me over to him so he could hold me while we watched. I was glad I had seen the movie so many times because Jareth asked a lot of questions about the movie as it was playing. I really think he was just trying to get me to be myself more.

Jareth was about to switch the DVD to the next one in the trilogy when I asked him, "Are you going to be mad at me tomorrow when you realize that you took the whole day off to spend with me?" I felt bad for asking but it was a fair question, he had done it a few times before. Jareth didn't look at me for a few minutes. He just continued to change the DVD, and then sat next to me again not looking at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring down the nice day you had planned. I can just go back to my apartment if you want." I went to get up but Jareth stopped me.

"No and that's one reason why I didn't want you to keep that other apartment. You had every right to ask me that. I hurt you before and I will make it up to you and your ex-husband is to blame for your mood today." He pulled me back onto his lap and held me. I cuddled close into him while he stroked me with his gloved hand. I sighed; he really didn't take them off. Even in my dream he had them on during sex. I was pretty sure he didn't sleep with them though.

"I am just going to go to bed." I went to walk upstairs but Jareth carried me. "You are going to spoil me if you keep treating me like a princess."

Jareth smirked at me, "You are my princess." He kissed the top of my head and hesitated at the top of the stairs. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to sleep in his bed but he didn't want to push me. I roughly pointed in the direction of his room and he tucked me into his bed. Of course he couldn't go through the whole day without some kind of sarcastic remark, "Now leave some room for me alright?" It did make me laugh and I rolled over and snuggled into his covers.

Jareth went out and into his office. I could see into it and watched him for awhile before I fell asleep. My dream didn't start out in the castle this time. Actually it started as a normal dream. I was reliving the day almost like it was an out-of-body experience. I saw the pure rage in Jareth's eyes as Bill was telling his what a not good wife I had been.

Then the world turned and I was back in the castle. I looked around by myself for a little while. I really wished that it hasn't so hard to concentrate on what I was looking at. After I had wandered a little while I called for the Goblin King and he appeared. He took me to his throne room and we sat by the window just looking at the labyrinth the whole night. I was amazed to see all the little goblins having fun down there. I started to hear my alarm clock going off as Jareth was giving me a crystal ball. It glowed with a dark green light. I just barely had time to take it when I woke up.

I felt better that morning. I wasn't really in a bad mood anymore. I got up and got myself dressed and ready. Jareth had already gone to work as usual. I didn't even know if he slept with me at all. I came back to make the bed before I went to work and found the green glowing crystal ball under my pillow.


	37. The Truth

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't figure out when Jareth had given me the crystal ball. I tried to assume that he gave it to me when I was sleeping and maybe I wasn't one hundred percent asleep so it appeared in my dreams. I went in to work determined to ask him. He was in his office already involved with something. I walked right on in as I usually do. He looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Jareth, when did you give me the green crystal ball?" I sat in my chair and waited for him to answer.

"Last night, don't you remember?"

"No, not really." I felt relieved. I wasn't going crazy. "I had a dream about you giving it to me. I thought I was going crazy or something when I found it on the bed."

Jareth looked at me puzzled, "How did you bring it up here? It should have stayed in the labyrinth." Now it was my turn to look puzzled. "I gave it to you in the throne room; you shouldn't have been able to bring it to the aboveground."

"Jareth it was a dream. You gave it to me in your bedroom. Wait, how did you know where you gave it to me in the dream?"

Jareth quickly described for me my past two labyrinth dreams. "They aren't dreams. They are real. The labyrinth is real. I keep trying to tell you that." He was starting to get a little frustrated with me.

I couldn't deal with this. I went home. I sat in Jareth's guest bedroom, now my bedroom, and noticed that the labyrinth book that Valerie had bought was sitting on the shelf. I quickly skimmed most of it. Most of what I saw in my dreams was in the book. I flipped to the end. Sarah was able to call up people from the underground so why couldn't I.

I went over to the mirror and started to feel ridiculous. I looked around to make sure there was no one watching me. I knew there wasn't but I felt really stupid. "Hoggle? Didymus?" A few seconds later and both of them appeared in the mirror. "Holy shit!!"

"Didya need us?" Hoggle asked.

"I need someone to explain to me what the hell is going on and tell me if I am crazy."

"You ain't crazy; now turn around."

I looked to see both Hoggle and Didymus in their underground forms on the bed. I was beyond freaked out. I went straight into a strange calm. I sat on my bed while they explained everything. They told me about how unhappy Jareth was in the underground after Sarah left. He wanted to find a new life and get Sarah back. It became obvious that he wasn't getting Sarah and he decided to bury himself in his work until it didn't hurt anymore and then he would go back to the labyrinth. I was a kink in the plan apparently. The goblins expected him to be back soon but he was going to stay until he married and now he wanted to marry me.

I really was sure I was going crazy but I slowly started to believe them. It just started making sense. They told me that Jareth loved me when I first started working in the restaurant but I was already taken so he didn't really try. He talked to me more than everyone else because he couldn't help himself, but to be fair the only reason I stayed a bit distanced from him then was because I was engaged.

I left the room and drove back to work. I wasn't sure that I was sane but I was going to continue my normal routine. Jareth didn't ask me any questions, but he looked worried about me. He was relieved that I went home with him that night and I was curious why he was leaving work the same time I was. It was nice having a nice normal dinner together. It was almost like we were a normal, sane couple.

The next couple of weeks went along like that. We went out on Fridays, but nothing exciting really went on. I was actually enjoying the routine of life. It was about three weeks later when suddenly the world turned upside down again.


	38. A Big Surprise

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was late. Not late for work; not late for a very important date; I was late. Normally for me this isn't anything new. I have never had a normal cycle as a teenager and most of my twenties. This was different. I had pills that regulated me. I had been taking them for years. I knew they weren't birth control but I was told that I wasn't fertile. I had three doctors tell me that my eggs didn't drop regularly so I couldn't get pregnant without help. Here I was; I had been so happy with Jareth and busy that I never realized that I took the last cycle pill over a week ago and still no period.

I was standing in the middle of the restaurant while Valerie was complaining about cramps when it hit me. She watched me standing there counting over and over. It didn't take her long to figure out what I was counting. She squealed and pulled me aside.

"How long?"

"A week, that can't be right. Something must be wrong." I assumed it must be possible that something else was wrong with me.

"No something must be right. This is so exciting. On my break I will get you a test ok. You have to let me be the first to know. No, forget that I am going to be there when you take it."

I looked at her. I was suddenly scared to death, "Not a word to anyone."

Valerie smiled and pretended to lock her lips. I rolled my eyes and slowly started working again. Jareth called me in a few minutes later. My heart started racing.

I sat down in my chair, "Yes?"

"Do you need to take the day off?" Jareth was looking at me really concerned.

My heart started pounding. He couldn't have known. I wasn't even sure, "Why do I need the day off?"

Jareth shrugged, "You just seemed really tired the past couple of days. I thought maybe I was keeping you up too late at night. I'll start shutting my office door so the light doesn't keep you awake all night." He went back to whatever working on whatever he was doing before I got in there.

"No the light doesn't bother me. I like being able to see you from the bedroom. It is kind of comforting."

"Ok, well then back to work."

I walked out and leaned against the door relieved. I went back to my tables until Valerie came back with the tests. I was so anxious that I had a hard time listening to customers. I saw Valerie talking to Jareth telling her that we were going shopping after work. I tried to listen in while cleaning off a table.

"I need something for the Wicked after-parties and we need some girl time."

Jareth glanced over at me not noticed that I was listening, "Is something wrong with her? She has been a little different the past two weeks."

"Different how?"

Jareth shrugged, "Tired, moody, overly happy when she is happy."

Valerie laughed and told him not to worry about it. She went back to her tables and I concentrated on mine. At 5:00 we left together and Jareth decided to stay at work until closing like he used to. I had gotten rid of my apartment after a week of living with Jareth so we went to Valerie's.

"Come on and pee on it already," Valerie was pacing outside of the bathroom door.

"I am reading the instructions." I heard Valerie sigh. I had never had a need for a pregnancy test before so I had no clue how it worked. I eventually did it and left it on her floor. Valerie set a timer for 3 minutes and we sat in the living room.

"Why are we in here instead of watching it?" I had to ask.

Valerie looked at me like I had grown an extra head. "Do you really want to be stressed out at watch it for 3 minutes. The time would never pass."

"Have you ever been pregnant?"

Valerie looked sad for a minute, "Once, but I lost it about 9 weeks along."

I didn't say anything, but now I had a new thing to worry about. If I was pregnant would I be able to keep it? Did my strange hormone levels or whatever caused my inability to cycle right stop me from carrying a child? I tried to stay calm and I was almost successful. The egg timer went off and made us both jump.

Valerie looked at me for a few seconds. When it became obvious that I wasn't getting up she did. She was only in the bathroom for a few seconds when I heard the squeals of delight. "You're pregnant with Jareth's baby! It is Jareth's right?"

I started a strange series of overwhelming emotions that got thrown off by Valerie's question, "Of course it's Jareth's" I got up and looked at the test. There was no question about it. The plus sign was as clear as day. I sat down while Valerie called the number for the doctor for me and got me an appointment. She was so excited. She wrote down the date and time for my first exam. I stared at the date she wrote. It was a month away. I started to freak out. What was I going to do for the next month? I didn't know the first thing about being pregnant.

Valerie saw me and knew exactly what to say, "Don't worry. They always wait for your first appointment. Your prenatal pills will be available tomorrow for you to pick up. Just take those, no caffeine, no alcohol, don't be stupid. You will be fine. Are you excited?"

It was so much to take in. I didn't know what to think or feel. Valerie waited for me to think it through and after a few minutes I smiled. "Yeah, I really am."

"What are you going to tell Jareth?"

Suddenly another wave of panic set in. _Shit, what was I going to tell Jareth? He complained kids caused him trouble. He said he liked kids though. He said someday, someday isn't today. Oh god if it's a boy we are going to have a Jareth junior. _"I have no idea."

Valerie gave me a hug and took me out shopping. Apparently she thought that I had to go home with some clothes or Jareth would never believe that she took me shopping. I was too busy thinking about where we would put the baby and if Jareth would ask me to marry him and if we would have a wedding really soon or wait until after the baby is born. I barely noticed all the things Valerie picked out for me. I don't even think I gave her any money. I was pretty sure that she used Jareth's credit card to buy the clothes.

"I'll just leave him the receipt with a note so he doesn't wonder why there is a charge at a clothing store." I smiled. Valerie was a shopaholic but Jareth carefully looked over every credit card bill. Valerie never once abused it unless it was something she thought Jareth needed.


	39. Pills

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knew that I didn't want to tell Jareth anytime soon. I wanted to wait until I saw the doctor and found out if everything was alright with the baby. I didn't want to see his reaction if he was going to be mad and I didn't want to see what would happen if something bad happened. I carried my bags into our house and left them on the floor and drifted quickly to sleep.

I was able to control going to the labyrinth now. Jareth had been helping me focus more on why and when I was going and that helped me learn to do it myself. Apparently Jareth did not have that type of control while aboveground. Unless I called Jareth while I was there he had to wait to build up the magic to transport himself. However, I learned quickly that using magic aboveground really tired him out. He showed me one small spell and explained that as long as the magic kept building in him that he would be fine. He was worried that being aboveground so long would kill him, but so far he was all right.

As I fell asleep I willed myself to the labyrinth. I was in a path with hedges that way above my head. "Hoggle! I need to talk to you."

Hoggle showed up, but someone was with him. "Well, I think I could get used to being wanted by everyone." I looked up and apparently someone else had called him. It was someone I didn't really want to see.

"Hello Sarah," I gave her a wave and decided to play nice. She never did anything to me. She didn't string Jareth along like I originally envisioned. She couldn't help the way he felt.

"Felicia, right? It's great to see you again. Hoggle tells me you're dating Jareth." I nodded and tried to think of a way to get out of there. Just because I realized that Sarah was not the bitch I thought she was didn't mean I wanted to hang around her. To me she would always be Jareth's first choice.

"I can see you're busy, we can talk another time. Bye" I waved and left the labyrinth. My dreams continued like a normal dream would and I felt really happy the next morning. It was the first day of July and I wasn't worried about getting a rent check in on time or whether I would make enough to pay the bills this month. I only had one worry and I was going to try to not worry about it.

Valerie had given me an extra test to double check the results and I did the next morning. Since Jareth already had left for work I didn't have to worry about him catching me. When did that man sleep, I wondered. I sat by the test waiting for the results. Valerie was right; it was more nerve wracking to sit there. Finally I saw the plus sign again. I smiled to myself and wrapped up the test and threw it away.

I went into work really happy. I think almost everyone noticed the great mood I was in. Jareth called me in on my break to have lunch with him. "I see you let Valerie pick out your clothes." Jareth was looking over the receipt. "There are way too many things on here for you to have bought willingly."

I laughed, "I wasn't really paying attention. She was having a good time though. I will go through the clothes today and pay you back for the ones I keep."

Jareth just looked at me, slightly unhappy. We have had this discussion many times already. For some reason, Jareth thought that he should pay for everything. That includes any random thing I want. I could probably buy a whole bookstore on his credit card and he would be happy about it. Of course he has a bookstore so that wouldn't be necessary. "Jareth, I want to pay for my things. You are already paying for me to live at your place, that's enough."

Jareth never answered me and we really didn't say much else for the rest of my break. I gave him a kiss before I went back out. The rest of the day went really well. The only thing on my mind was how to pick up my prescription without Jareth finding out about it.

I eventually told Jareth that I wanted to pick up some things from the grocery store and would just meet him at home. He offered to come with me but I just gave him a kiss and said I felt like going by myself. I really hoped I wasn't hurting his feelings by telling him not to come with me. He didn't seem to mind though. I don't think he really wanted to go to the grocery store anyway.

I picked up the pills and got some things to make dinner with. I took one, hid the bottle and started cooking. Big mistake. I was making some ravioli and had just put them in the boiling water when I felt nauseous. I barely had time to make it upstairs to the guest bathroom. Jareth was in his office and heard me run up the stairs. He came out to see what was wrong and now was hearing me throw up. There wasn't much in my stomach except a little bit that I drank to take the pill. I ended up lying on the floor for awhile before I called out to Jareth, "Can you check on the ravioli?"

I heard him go downstairs and I went into my room and grabbed the information sheet from my purse. It said to take with food, but all pills said that. I hoped tomorrow would be better. I would try it after breakfast. I heard Jareth coming up the stairs again and I hid the sheet. I started cleaning up the bathroom with bleach but that smell wasn't helping my stomach. I did it quickly and left the bathroom.

Jareth was waiting for me to finish. "You aren't going to do that again are you?" He looked concerned and disgusted at the same time.

"I hope not." I went back down to kitchen and finished cooking. Luckily the food stayed down and Jareth gave me a hug from behind while I was cleaning up.

"You look pale. Do I have to be your doctor?" He said with a smirk. I ran up the stairs and he followed me to the bedroom. Jareth was definitely the best kisser I ever had and what he was doing to me in the bed was really nice too. I was covered in sweat when we were done and really sleepy too. I cuddled into one of his big pillows ready for night time.

"You are going to sleep already? Maybe you really are unwell." Jareth was looking at the clock. It was still a bit early but I thought it was late enough to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry that I can't be like you and only get two hours of sleep every night. When do you sleep anyway? I fall asleep before you and I wake up after you. I never feel you coming into bed. Do you sleep?"

"Yes I do sleep, but I just don't need as much as you do." He looked at me for a bit and then pulled the blankets over me tucking me in. He gave me one last kiss on my forehead and then went back to his office. This time he shut the door. I really didn't like it. It made the room too dark.


	40. Appointment

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I remembered that I had to eat before taking the prenatal pills I felt much better. However, I was still always very tired. I even skipped a Friday outing. I spent the Friday before my first doctor's appointment in the bathroom most of the night. I felt like crap but nothing would come up. Jareth was actually really nice to me the whole time. He brought me water, soda and crackers but I noticed he kept his distance a bit.

That night I was in for an extra surprise when I climbed into bed. I was back to falling asleep at my normal hour and Jareth was coming to bed with me.

"What are you doing? Are you actually going to sleep next to me?"

Jareth smirked at me, "I sleep next to you every night. At least I do when you don't try to push me onto the floor. I think you gave me whatever you had because I am starting to get tired earlier."

"Oh so that makes you on track with normal human hours right?"

"I am not human." He tried to sound angry but it was hard to believe him when he was cuddling into me. We snuggled and fell asleep almost instantly.

I waited a long time to go back into the labyrinth. I hoped Sarah didn't call for Hoggle again on the same night. That would have been weird. "Hoggle!" I knew I wouldn't have to wait long for Hoggle to show up.

"Good thing you didn't call for Didymus. He and Valerie would have hated the interruption." Hoggle walked over towards me. "What's up? Jareth said you were too sick to come out tonight. You look fine now."

I smiled at him. "I am fine now. I wasn't earlier. Listen I need to talk to someone. Do you mind?"

Hoggle looked at me blankly for a minute, "Why do you want to talk to me? Wouldn't one of your friends be better?"

"Well, you are one of my friends. And you know Jareth pretty well, which makes this easier."

Hoggle smiled, "Friends? Alright, something about Jareth then? What do you want him to ask you to marry you or somethin'"

I laughed and found a place to sit down. "Maybe, but that's not why I am here now. I need a distraction for Jareth on Monday. I have to go out and I don't want him following me. I know he checks in on me on his crystal ball sometimes even though I asked him not to."

"Why do you need the distraction? You're not seeing that other guy; are you?"

It was nice to see Hoggle looking out for Jareth in his own way. "No, I am not seeing Bill. I need to see a doctor and I don't want Jareth to be worried or know about it."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Really sensitive stomach lately. So don't tell Jareth where I am and distract him somehow."

"That might be a little bit hard. I need his help to get aboveground."

I thought about that for a bit. "I can bring you aboveground. Can't I?"

"Yes, but you can't change the way I look. I don't think I would fit in the aboveground looking like me."

"Hmm, alright well let's try to think of something before Monday."

I left the labyrinth a little unhappy. I didn't know what kind of distraction I intended Hoggle to do to get Jareth to not pay attention to me. I also didn't know how to get Hoggle up to the aboveground in his human form without Jareth realizing what's going on.

Monday morning I had my idea. I called Valerie right away. She was very happy to help. I summoned Hoggle and Didymus to my mirror and told them what my plan was. Valerie was going to run into Jareth's office all upset about something that Didymus supposedly did on their date. She was going to make a big fuss until Jareth brought both of them in and hopefully she would get Jareth involved in the fight. It was brilliant and didn't require Valerie to know about who Didymus and Hoggle really were.

Jareth actually liked having Valerie around. I don't really know why. I didn't remember him ever being able to put up with any other employee besides me. He liked it better if they stayed away from him. I hoped Valerie wouldn't get fired, but I guessed that I could always pull some strings to get her job back if I needed to.

I got to my appointment and everything went by really quick. They did all their tests, confirmed I was pregnant and told me pretty much what Valerie already said. They scheduled another appointment for the next month and I was out the door. It wasn't until it was over that I realized that it was over. I didn't think I knew anymore than when I walked in, but they were able to find the heart beat. It was strange to think of and I went to the restaurant happy.

I was hoping to surprise Jareth and take him home. Valerie was still in there with Didymus and Hoggle when I walked into the office. Valerie was crying on Jareth's sleeve and Jareth was looked pissed off.

"What's going on?" I was hoping that three of them were still acting.

Jareth's glare didn't stop even as he looked up at me. I flinched and he looked back towards Valerie before he answered. "It seems that Valerie is unhappy with something about Didymus but I still am unable to figure out what. She has been screaming to me to bring Hoggle and him in and once they got here I couldn't understand a word. And to make it worse, she is crying on me!"

I giggled a bit. I couldn't help it. I turned my face serious and pulled Valerie up so she could hug me and took her to the employee room. Once there I told her everything about the appointment even though there wasn't much to tell. We left the room and Valerie started working again. Jareth looked relieved that I was able to sort it out. It looked like there was something else wrong with him too but I wasn't sure what exactly. I had never seen him look so tired except when he was sick. I prayed it wasn't that again.


	41. Jareth's Magic

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had a nice dinner ready when Jareth got home. I heard the limo pull up but I didn't hear Jareth come in the door. After a few minutes I went out and checked on him. I opened up the limo door to find him just sitting there.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you coming in?"

Jareth looked up at me for a second, "For some reason getting Hoggle and Didymus aboveground and then returning them has taken a lot more out of me than usual. I am not sure I will be able to do it for awhile."

I felt so guilty. I am the one who arranged the Friday night outings. It's my fault that Didymus met Valerie and the two of them were hitting it off so well that Jareth had to keep bringing him up. Then, on top of that, I put Jareth in a situation where he is forced to bring them up again. I put an arm out to help Jareth up and into the house. At least he had enough energy to eat.

I was planning on telling him that night. I was hoping he would be in a good mood and enjoying dinner and I would tell him, but I ended up chickening out. He actually suggested we watch one of my movies. I put in the Princess Bride and he was asleep halfway through. I tried waking him at the end but he wouldn't budge. In the end I just got one of his blankets to cover him up.

I went straight to bed so that I could go into the labyrinth. I called for Hoggle and Didymus and they appeared. They also knew of Jareth's trouble with transporting them. We talked about for a long time and they didn't know why he didn't realize how much power he had before bringing them up. They assumed that if he didn't have sufficient magic stored up that he would have never brought them aboveground.

I wanted to stay longer and figure it out but I didn't want to be tired the next day and have Jareth worry about me on top of everything else. I was restless the whole rest of the night. It didn't seem to matter that I had left the labyrinth; I wasn't getting any rest anyway.

The next couple of weeks were bad for both me and Jareth. The morning sickness was really getting to me. I was actually losing some weight. I couldn't keep much down. Jareth was sleeping a lot more and he was losing his temper a lot more.

One night I was sitting in the living room reading and Jareth came down from the office for a drink. I heard the glass fall and smash on the ground. I got up and went to make sure he was alright. It was not a big deal; it was just a glass. I got a dustpan and brush and started to clean it up when he told me to get out.

"What? Why?" I was so confused and worried. What had I done wrong?

"Please…" Jareth could barely speak, "Go…"

I went out to the pond hoping that was far enough. I was glad I had left once I heard the sound of more glass breaking. But a few things came through the window and almost hit me. I ended up running into the woods behind his house and hid behind a tree. I saw him throw something big out into the backyard. He didn't know I had been sitting there and he didn't know I was watching. I tried to see what he had thrown. It was the new microwave. I got to see that night what I assumed he had done when Carla and Jason were watching. He pointed at it and lightning struck it. I was scared but I had to think that it was pretty cool to see. Then I saw him fall to the ground.

"Jareth? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Jareth was on his hands and knees shaking. "I thought I told you to get out. You are not well; I didn't want you to have to clean up when I was done."

"You threw a temper tantrum over dropping a glass? What has been wrong with you lately Jareth? Your short fuse is really starting to scare me." I was really worried about him. He could barely move if you don't count the shaking.

He sat back against the bench and closed his eyes, "I'm losing my magic. I thought I would have had more warning if being aboveground so long would hinder it." He looked at me very sadly, "I don't have enough to get myself back to the underground."

"What? What could cause that? There has to be a way to get you there if that's what you need. I could go and call you."

Jareth smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. He leaned on me saying, "You calling me won't work. You can only stay there while you are asleep. Once you wake up I will come right back up with you and it's not long enough to do any good." He looked like he was starting to have a hard time breathing. "I don't know what could cause it to stop so quickly."

"Well what if you spent a few days in bed? Would you be able to regain your magic?"

Jareth thought about that and nodded, "Most likely. It will take some time. I just hope the magic doesn't stop coming to me completely."

"What happens if it does stop? Would you just become human forever or something?"

Jareth gave me a light kiss, "If I had you always I think I could deal with that, but no. If the magic stops coming to me I will die." I gasped and was absolutely horrified. "I am a magical creature and cannot live without it.

I started to cry, "This is entirely my fault. I made you start bringing Hoggle and Didymus up and then I told Valerie to cause that distraction so you lost more of your magic bringing them up again. I knew you were tired so I should have been right there to get you a drink so you wouldn't have dropped the glass and lost your temper."

Jareth spent a few minutes looking at me. Well at least he was still himself. "I think I was just looking for an excuse to lose my temper." He actually chuckled a bit to himself. "You didn't cause this. Normally I know my power limits and wouldn't have done anything to over exert them. The last time it took more energy than it used to. I expected the magic to return faster than it did. Now please tell me why you made Valerie cry on me to distract me."

I was confused for a second. Did I say that? "I went to the doctor for my stomach and I didn't want to worry you." Not completely a lie, just omitting a minor detail.

Jareth looked at me and put his head in his hands. "You didn't want me to be worried about you going to a doctor to fix your problem that I have been worrying about anyway. Where is the sense in that? I have been worried for the past two weeks or so when you started not being able to hold down your dinner and you're telling me you already are taking care of it."

"I guess I should have said something. Sometimes I am worried about your reaction to certain things."

"Well no more secrets. I hope I can get to the labyrinth soon."

"How long will you need to be there? I'll miss you."

Jareth looked at me very sadly. "If this gets much worse I may have to stay down there for a few years before I can come back."


	42. Telling Hoggle

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know how long I stared into nothing for. _A few years?? He did say a few years right? I couldn't live without him that long. What about our baby? _That thought brought me back into the present to Jareth calling my name.

"Felicia, are you in there?" Jareth was waving his hand in front of me. I got up and helped him back up the stairs. He ordered me to stay out of the kitchen. He didn't want me cleaning up his mess. I didn't answer. I was still in freak out mode. I saw him get into bed and went to clean up the kitchen even if he did tell me not to.

I started cleaning and just had to tell someone else my secret, "Hoggle." He was in the mirror as usual and when I turned back he was there. He followed me to the kitchen where I continued to pick up all the glass.

"Can't you ever wake up Didymus in the middle of the night?" I knew Hoggle wasn't really annoyed at me but he liked to pretend he was.

"I need to talk to someone and I trust you most." I was going to need something sturdy for glass so I found a box from the latest thing Jareth had ordered.

"Hmm, so talk."

"You can't tell anyone."

"If you're looking for someone to keep secrets you've got the wrong dwarf. I told ya I'm a coward I'm fairly sure. One threat from Jareth and I'll spill."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!!!" Hoggle stopped helping me and just stared at me. "It better be Jareth's. Does he know? I'll bet he never expected that to happen."

I don't know how efficiently I was cleaning. I was more thinking and staring into nothingness. "Jareth doesn't know yet. I should have told him a long time ago. I'm already 11 weeks along and of course it's Jareth's. Why does everyone ask that?"

"I never expected to see Jareth be a father, that's all. When are you planning on telling him?"

I gave up on cleaning and just curled up into Hoggle. "Every time I try I get scared. Either something is bothering him and I don't want to add this on top of it or I just get scared. He told me before that he didn't want kids right now."

Hoggle nodded, "Well he is still young for a fae. He probably never thought of it like a human would. Tell 'im now."

I shook my head, "He needs to go back to the labyrinth for a long time. How could I tell him that he might have a child that he won't get to see for a few years? Actually he said isn't sure if he can even get himself back the labyrinth. He is almost out of magic."

Hoggle started looking really worried. "He better be able to get back there. The labyrinth needs him. It's bad enough he has been up here; a lot of it has already gone to hell. Most of it has been kept in order just because he is watching and sending orders through, but that won't last if he can't get back.

I went back to cleaning and stopped talking. I was worried that if I said much more that I would come out of my freakish calm and go back to crying. I don't know what time it was when I went to bed but the kitchen was now clean.

I was really surprised that I got up before Jareth. That has never happened in all the time I ever spent living in that house. I had another appointment that day so I went and came back and he was still asleep. Everything was fine, but the doctor wanted me to call if the morning sickness continued that badly for much longer. She gave me a few tips to help it and I was ready to try.

I made lunch for both of us, hoping that Jareth would at least be able to eat something. He came down the stairs as I was finishing. I turned around to see him on his knees. There was a ring in his hand and he was looking straight at me.

"Felicia, I want you to be my queen and rule the goblin kingdom next to me. Will you marry me?"

I put down the food and looked at the ring for a second. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. The ring was not very large. It was a nice small round diamond and a smaller round diamond on either side. It was nice, simple. It was exactly what I would have asked for in an engagement ring. I didn't know if I should just say yes or tell him exactly how I felt.

On one hand, I loved Jareth. I was carrying his child. I thought that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. On the other hand, I made that mistake before. I got married to someone I loved, someone I thought that I wanted to spend my whole life with. It didn't work. I didn't want to make that mistake again.

Jareth saw my hesitation and stood back up and took my hands. "I know what you are thinking. I know I am moving too fast for you, but I need to go back to the labyrinth and I want you to come with me. This is the only way it will work. I will still need some time to build up the power but then I won't have to miss you while I am gone. You and I can rule for thousands of years."

I sat down in the chair. I didn't know what to say. I almost didn't trust myself to speak. "What happened to your parents?" Suddenly Jareth's parents were important in my mind. I was going to be a mother soon; I wanted to know the dangers involved with living in the labyrinth.

Jareth looked confused at my sudden change in topic. "They got really sick from something. I can't really remember what was wrong with them exactly. I know it didn't affect me at all. I think there was a plague at the time and they caught it."

"How old were you?"

Jareth thought about it. "I was about early-adolescent range so I was probably a bit over a thousand years old."

That thought made me feel really strange. Jareth was a couple thousand years old. He knelt by me. "If you come into the labyrinth with me you will start to age as I do."

I smiled at him. "Yes, I will marry you. But first I need to know something really important."

Jareth looked happier than I have ever seen him. "Anything."


	43. Telling Jareth

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took a moment to figure out exactly what I wanted to say. I wanted to get a feel for how Jareth would react first, "Do you want to have children?"

Jareth got up and sat in the chair next to me. Even though he had slept so long he still looked exhausted. "Felicia, I am not sure that I would be a great father. I might like to have a child someday, but not in the next hundred years. When you come into the labyrinth you will have plenty of time for us to discuss that."

That was not what I wanted to hear at all. Tears started building in my eyes even though I was desperately trying to stop them. "I'll call Valerie and see if she will help me plan a wedding for next month." I ran as fast as I could out of the room, up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I did call Valerie and told her that Jareth proposed and I said yes. She cheered and congratulated me and went on about what a great wedding I could have. She asked if I told him about the baby yet.

"No, I asked him and he doesn't want children." Valerie didn't need to know all the details.

Valerie listened to me crying and was trying to make sense of what I was saying, "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes," I cried. I heard the door banging as I hung up. It would only take Valerie maybe twenty minutes to get here, but I had to avoid Jareth for that amount of time.

"Felicia, what is wrong with you now?" Jareth sounded angry. I kept the door locked and just leaned against it.

"Nothing, Valerie is coming over to help me plan. What date is good for you? I think September 5th would be a nice day. Can you last that long?"

Jareth banged hard against the door. "I can hear you crying. If you don't want to marry me why didn't you say that?"

"I do, but please just leave me until Valerie comes."

I knew that I was really confusing Jareth. I didn't want to but I was so frightened for some reason. I knew that he loved me and that he would eventually just have to deal with it. For some unknown reason, none of that mattered. I wanted Jareth to be happy about it and I couldn't tell him unless he would be.

Jareth already heard me crying so I let the tears come freely as I sat on my bed. I heard Jareth having another tantrum in his office. I hoped he wouldn't use more magic while he was pissed. I didn't want him to ruin his chances of getting back to the labyrinth. When the doorbell rang, Jareth went downstairs to get it. I listened to Valerie and him talk.

"Are you alright Jareth? You look like you just gave a ton of blood or something. Why are you shaking?"

"I don't understand what I did wrong with her. She was all happy that I proposed for a few minutes and then started crying. Go and fix it." I couldn't tell if Jareth was angry or not. He spoke in an angry tone, but not his normal one.

Valerie came up the stairs and knocked lightly on my door. I opened it and let her in and peeked through to see her looking in horror at Jareth's office. Jareth looked at me and went into his bedroom and shut the door.

Valerie was holding a little package that she wouldn't let me have. She took me over to the bed and let me cry everything out onto her. I told her everything he said and everything I did, leaving out the magic. I don't know how much she understood but she stayed there and rubbed my back. I think it was an hour later when she finally said to me, "This is ridiculous. I am going to tell him. You stay here and get some rest and try not to eavesdrop." She gave me a smile, took the package and went to leave. "I will see you later ok? After I tell him I got to get going." I nodded and she went out.

I heard her go into Jareth's bedroom and I took out my green crystal ball. "Show me Jareth." I didn't know if it would work but it did. I saw Jareth lying on the bed with his arm over his face and Valerie standing there. Soon I was able to hear words.

"Why are you such as ass?"

Jareth sat straight up glaring at Valerie, "I have no clue what the hell is going on."

"Obviously. When she gets upset, do you ever think about what you said a few minutes before? I know you are not an idiot, but sometimes I wonder. Now what were you talking about before she started to cry?"

Jareth rubbed his forehead, "Valerie, if you weren't her best friend I would have had you out of my restaurant so long ago. She asked about children. I answered. I will not lie to her."

Valerie just tapped her foot, "Ok, good so…"

Jareth just stared blankly at her, "Just because it upsets her does not mean I will change my mind about what I think. I cannot deal with this right now. I am ill and need to be left alone."

Valerie screamed in frustration. "Here." She threw the package at Jareth. "That is your biggest clue. She is afraid to tell you what is really wrong so she has been dropping subtle hints. Every time she tries to tell you, you do something that scares her. It's stupid on both of your parts, but since she is my friend I take her side. If you can't figure it out from the package then I will not do your wedding. Speaking of, I have a little over a month. I will leave all receipts on your desks with notes. Don't worry; I will let you two make the final decisions on everything. I am charging for my work this time. I need some new stuff. We will talk about that later. See ya." She left the room and get home.

Jareth looked at the package for a minute and started to open it.


	44. The End

A/N Own Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jareth looked at the contents of the package for about five or ten minutes. There were a few cute outfits and little socks and similar items. Inside was a note from Valerie that said _for baby Jareth._ Jareth's eye went wide for a minute. He looked like he was really thinking. I almost saw a light bulb turn on over his head and he came to my door and knocked lightly.

I opened the door keeping my eyes on my crystal ball.

"You were able to get your crystal to show you what you wanted?"

I nodded. I didn't want to look straight at Jareth. He didn't look very happy in the crystal.

Jareth put his arms around me and held me very tight. I could feel him shaking. He was having a hard time standing, but he was doing it anyway for me. "That was little Jareth giving you magic. You have enough of your own inside of you to carry him, but Jareth is the only one that can do that. Why didn't you tell me? You could have saved me a lot of trouble and worry." He started to fall and I helped him over to the bed. I almost thought I heard him laugh, "See, children cause me trouble."

I smiled. "I was scared that you wouldn't want him. You have been so temperamental lately that I was worried for the condition of our home. That is two rooms you have destroyed in two days. I can see that you are exhausted. You look like you are going to pass out."

Jareth really did look like shit. He was sweating and was very pale. He was having a hard time staying in a sitting position. "I wouldn't have planned it this way, but that doesn't mean I don't want him now that he is here. This also explains a lot. I was worried about you being sick all the time and I knew you were keeping something from me. I also have been losing my magic and now I know why."

I was confused for a second, "Little Jareth? He is stealing your magic?"

Jareth laughed, "I am glad we have decided on a name already. Yes, if this is my son then he is another magical being. He will need the magic also to survive and the easiest place for him to get it is from me. This will be easy to remedy. You can call on Hoggle and Didymus but do not go into the Labyrinth. I will not be able to bring them up. If we conserve all our magic then there should be plenty to lead a normal life until after the wedding. Then you can help me get both of us to the underground."

I was suddenly extremely happy. Everything would work out. We cuddled on the bed all night. Jareth slept next to me absently rubbing my stomach. I really didn't like that but I let him do it anyway. I guess I should have told Jareth sooner.

Life went on for the next month. Valerie would come to me almost every day with choices for something. I would pick and off she would go to get things done. Jareth told her that he sent Didymus to Europe for something and kept having things sent to her that were supposed to be from him. Jareth came with me to my next appointment and was happy to see the little one on the screen. I was not sick anymore. It was a great life.

I had another doctor's appointment the day before my wedding. Jareth didn't come with me but I wasn't upset. It was nice to know that everything was going great. I knew Jareth would keep my children safe and happy.

My wedding day was hectic. Valerie was going nuts and I tried to stay out of her way. My dress was simple but big. It was a strapless beaded top with an A-line bottom. The whole day blurred and the next thing I knew I was saying "I do." Jareth smiled his full smile and kissed me so passionately that I was almost embarrassed to do that in front of my family. I had a great time at the reception and so did everyone else. I am glad there was a photographer because I didn't get a chance to take notice of anything. I felt bad since I knew that Valerie spent a lot of time planning this. She never told me what she got as payment for it.

Finally it was the end of the night. Jareth and I were riding home in our limo together. Jareth had his hand protectively on my stomach. I laughed remembering to myself everything Jareth had done in the past month. His whole "I won't be a good father" thing really changed. Every time he saw someone get too close or if something tapped me or I tripped, he would rush over and hold me and make sure I and little Jareth were alright. I had to tell him many times that I didn't turn into glass.

"Now you, I and little Jareth can go into my castle in the underground; a perfect way to spend our first week as a married couple."

"I don't think it will be just you, me, and little Jareth." I said as I leaned into Jareth.

"I ordered all of the goblins to clean the castle and then evacuate for at least a week. I guess the cook will still be there but you won't see him."

I smiled up at him, "It still won't be you, me and little Jareth."

"Ok then," he said with a smirk, "Who will it be?"

"You, me, Little Jareth, and Victoria."

"Who is Victoria?"

"Your daughter."

Jareth gave me a confused look, "But we are having a boy."

I smiled to myself and cuddled into Jareth more, "We are having twins."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N The End. I might do a sequel but that won't be for awhile. Did everyone like it? After all the crap, it was a nice happily ever after.


End file.
